


Hopes and Expectations

by mean_whale



Series: Heatwave AU [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bokuto's kneepads - Freeform, Crying, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men Crying, Nesting, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Uniform Kink, half-clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Sugawara thought that he had overcome his insecurities but finds himself to be wrong. Even his perfect relationship doesn't always appear so perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much tied to the previous Suga fics that I highly recommend reading them first. Although I guess technically at least this first chapter can be read as a standalone if you so desire. Anything is possible if you really want it~

A part of Suga berated himself harshly when he skipped the end of school to make it to Tokyo earlier, but a bigger part of him was too excited about seeing Bokuto to really care. His plan was perfect, and he couldn’t wait to see Bokuto’s face when he showed up much earlier than agreed. He had carefully made sure that he knew exactly when the alpha would be leaving school, and he only hoped that Bokuto hadn’t made any unusual arrangements to stay later than usual.

He wouldn’t, not when he was expecting Suga to arrive that day.

Suga smiled to himself. His surprise was going to be perfect. He could already imagine Bokuto’s confusion when he appeared, how the look of surprise would melt into happiness.

Suga was nervous when he arrived to the station. He had checked the way to Fukurodani several times beforehand, but he suddenly felt his head go empty as he started heading out of the building. He could ask for directions, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to get to Bokuto all by himself. He just had never quite gotten used to how busy Tokyo was, how big everything seemed. His uniform stood out in the crowd, and Suga chastised himself for not having changed in the train. It was too late now, so he only focused on following the directions he had written down for himself.

In spite of his nerves, Suga found his way to Fukurodani with no big issues. He stopped by the school gate and breathed. He had made it right on time and didn’t need to wait long for the bell to chime. He watched the students start to pour out, waiting to see the one he had come to meet. He got lots of stares and whispers, but he didn’t care. He was only focused on searching the crowds for Bokuto, but couldn’t see the familiar hair anywhere.

It took a while before the biggest crowd had left. There was no sign of Bokuto. Had the alpha not been in school at all? Had something happened? Suga checked his phone, but there were no new messages. Of course there weren’t: Bokuto didn’t know that he was already there. Suga looked to the door that remained closed, heart sinking.

 _Oh my god_ , he thought. _I’m like a loyal dog waiting for its master_.

Suga groaned at the thought and lifted his hand to his face. When had he allowed for that to happen? He was letting himself slip out of his usual behaviour, and he didn’t like it. It felt like something was wrong, and he should work harder to return to his original state of being an independent omega who didn’t crave validation from an alpha.

However, there was a tiny voice in his head that asked him: “Why?”

Why, indeed? Was there something wrong with behaving more like a stereotypical omega? Why had he decided that he absolutely had to be an example of a less typical omega? What would it change?

The only thing his own behaviour influenced was his own life, and, of course, his relationships, but would things really change all that much if he allowed himself to be weaker every once in a while? He had always told himself to stay strong, he had to do it to stay on top of his life, to keep his independence, to make sure that he would not be controlled like some omegas allowed themselves to be. However, was it really that bad to not always be so strong, to sometimes let himself be swept away by the need to belong with an alpha?

Suga had thought that he had worked out his issues already, but they seemed to have taken a slightly different form. He had accepted his omega traits in bed, but it appeared that he would have to seriously think about how far into his life he would allow those traits to seep without feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

A deep sigh left his chest. Why couldn’t life be easier? If he had been born a beta, he would have none of these stupid problems and he could live a life outside of the alpha-omega discourse. He would be free to do whatever he wanted without always having to question his decisions: was he deciding something because he genuinely wanted it, or was his omega nature trying to control him?

Then again, Suga thought, betas might not have it all that much easier. He knew that alphas tended to shun them because they weren’t potential mates or potential competition. Some alphas saw them as less than human because they were neither alpha nor omega.

Why was he thinking everything from the alpha point of view again?

Suga shook his head. Couldn’t he have a nice, peaceful thought to himself even once?

He looked back to the school’s door, but there was still no sign of Bokuto. If Bokuto never came, what would he do then? He could go to Bokuto’s; he would probably know the way if he put his mind to it or if he could find free Wi-Fi to check his phone for a map. But what if Bokuto was still in school after all? What if Bokuto wasn’t home but someone from his family was, and he would have to explain his stupid failure to them and wait for Bokuto in awkward silence just because he was such a disappointment?

 _Did I always use to overthink things like this?_ Suga asked himself and kept staring at the door, hoping it would open any minute now and Bokuto would walk out.

It had been 15 minutes, and Suga hadn’t really decided what he should do. Maybe Bokuto’s day had been shorter than usual and the alpha had gone home already. It was also possible that he had stayed behind to chat with his friends or practise until he absolutely had to leave to meet Suga at the railway station. Suga thought about calling him, but that would spoil the surprise.

What kind of a surprise was it if Bokuto wasn’t there to find out?

Suga kicked his foot on the ground, still uncertain of how long he should stay and wait before leaving. He was starting to feel like a fool, just standing there in his school uniform, waiting for his boyfriend who never came. He might have felt better if Bokuto had stood him up. Then he could at least blame everything on the alpha, but as things were, he was the one to blame for the situation.

Five more minutes, Suga decided. He would wait for five more minutes, and then he would leave. Although where he would go, he hadn’t decided yet. Okay, so maybe he would give himself 10 minutes to think about his next move.

Now that he had something to think about, his thoughts seemed to freeze completely. He wasn’t supposed to arrive until three hours later. If he didn’t catch Bokuto at school, should he try his home? If not, where would he spend three hours? He wasn’t all that familiar with the area, he wasn’t at all familiar with Tokyo and he had very limited funds. It felt lonely to stand there by the school gate and not know what to do.

Maybe, just maybe, he should have been a more sensible person and not skipped school to try to surprise his alpha. Maybe he should have stuck to their plan and done everything like usual, and he wouldn’t be in this stupid mess.

Right after thinking that, the door opened. Suga perked up, but the person leaving the building wasn’t Bokuto. A couple more people followed, neither of them Bokuto either.

Suga wondered if he should ask the students if they knew Bokuto. Maybe they knew if the alpha was still in school. But he was too angry at himself, too ashamed to admit that he had travelled all the way there to meet his boyfriend and was not even certain where said boyfriend was. He resisted the urge to lift his hands to his temples when the people passed him by – three omegas and two alphas – and remained calm, trying to look like he actually knew what the hell he was doing.

He looked at the backs of the students who were walking away. It had been nearly 10 minutes. He still hadn’t decided what to do. Maybe he would just stand there for two more hours before making his way back to the station. Maybe he would go home and tell Bokuto that he could never return to Tokyo because of the miserable memories it now held.

Suga turned his head to the school again. The door remained closed. He looked up to the sky. It was bright blue, no clouds in sight. He lowered his gaze back to the door. It opened. Someone stepped out, not Bokuto. Suga sighed and slumped a little, leaning to the gate as the stranger – an omega – walked past him.

He turned to look away. The road stretched ahead of him. He should probably leave. But his legs remained still. He would wait for a while longer. Just a while longer.

He turned to look when he noticed the door opening in his peripheral vision. Two people stepped out, one holding onto the arm of the other. The door closed behind them, they were chatting happily, and Suga could hear Bokuto’s laugh from the distance.

Suga also hear his blood hum in his ears as he watched the stranger cling to his alpha’s arm, looking at Bokuto like he was special.

Suga stood stiff, waiting for the pair to approach. Bokuto was explaining something, his steps bouncing as he laughed at a remark the other person made. Suga could already smell Bokuto, he could smell his alpha, and apparently Bokuto could now smell him too.

Bokuto stopped, the other person’s hold of his arm slipping. Bokuto’s eyes were wide, mouth still open in the middle of something he was saying, and he stared like Suga was a godly apparition. The person he had been walking with stopped too and looked back to Bokuto before turning to look at Suga, then back to Bokuto again.

“Bokuto?” Suga heard him say.

“Koushi!” Bokuto shouted with so much happiness, that Suga completely forgot about his jealousy and stood up properly.

Bokuto was running, he was practically skipping, and Suga couldn’t help cracking a smile at the sight of his alpha hurrying to him looking like an excited, oversized puppy.

“Koushi!” Bokuto repeated when he pulled Suga into a tight hug, the impact knocking wind out of Suga, but Bokuto was strong and kept him up.

Bokuto pressed his face to Suga’s neck and inhaled, and Suga closed his eyes to take in the scent of his alpha. Bokuto left a small kiss onto his neck before pulling away.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, eyes bright with excitement. “I wasn’t expecting you until much later!”

“Yeah, I noticed,” Suga said, finally having more control over his emotions and nodded toward the person who had left school with Bokuto.

Bokuto blinked and turned to look at him as if he had completely forgotten that he had just had someone hanging on his arm. Now that the person was closer, Suga could tell he was an omega, which only made his mood plummet more. Maybe it was a bad idea to come, after all. He would have been much happier just staying in school and visiting later, after Bokuto had gotten rid of the smell of another omega.

“Oh,” Bokuto said. “This is Nakamura. He’s been helping me with English.”

“Nice to meet you,” Nakamura nodded.

Suga looked at him with such spite that he felt his face contort.

“Koushi is my mate!” Bokuto told Nakamura.

Suga wondered if the alpha was oblivious to the situation or was just trying to deal with it in his own way.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Nakamura said and smiled.

Suga knew he was still glaring, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want this person anywhere near his Bokuto. He reached to take a hold of Bokuto’s hand and pulled the alpha closer to himself, away from Nakamura.

“Koushi?” Bokuto questioned the omega, but didn’t even get a glance from Suga.

“Hey, I don’t know what you’re thinking,” Nakamura said and lifted his hands in defence, “but I’m not trying to steal your man.”

“You were clinging to him,” Suga jeered, voice low and dangerous.

“Don’t you ever get physical with your friends?” Nakamura asked and tried to laugh.

Suga hissed in response.

He had never heard himself make a noise like that. It made him sound like an angry cat, and he hated it. He hated the person he was right now, but he couldn’t help himself when he thought about the way this _nobody_ had been holding onto Bokuto, _Suga’s_ Bokuto.

“Koushi,” Bokuto tried again and lifted his hand to touch Suga’s cheek.

Suga snapped his head around and glared at the alpha. Bokuto froze and slowly let his hand fall.

“He’s telling the truth,” Bokuto said. “We’re just friends. There’s no need for you to be angry.”

As if Suga didn’t already know that. He had seen how Nakamura leaned on Bokuto but not in the way an omega in love would lean into their alpha. He had smelled how indifferent Nakamura was, how Bokuto’s scent had spiked only _after_ the alpha had noticed his mate, and he knew that he was being ridiculous. But he was also angry that he had stood out there for nearly 30 minutes while Bokuto was just chatting with his friend, he had stood there and felt so insignificant and alone as people walked past him, pushed each other and turned to point. And he knew that none of that was Bokuto’s fault, he knew that it was no one’s fault, but he needed to direct his anger at someone other than his own insecurities to stop himself from braking down in tears.

Suga turned to glare at Nakamura again, but looking away had made him lose the vision of hatred he had had before. Now he just saw a normal omega, an everyday guy who looked easy-going and proper, dressed in his uniform exactly like he was supposed to.

 _Fuck_ , Suga thought to himself.

He felt the adrenaline start to subside, and it made his true emotions start to bubble to the surface. His free hand was shaking, and he tightened his jaw to stop his lower lip from trembling, hoping against hope that the burn behind his eyes was a headache and not tears. He blinked, desperately trying to hold onto his anger, but it had already melted away.

Bokuto could smell the change in him, because the alpha moved slightly closer, slipped his hand out of Suga’s hold, and wrapped it around his waist instead, pulling the omega closer to his body. Bokuto smelled safe, he smelled like home, and Suga wanted to properly lean into him to calm himself.

“I should head home,” Nakamura said.

He wasn’t looking at Suga any differently, acting as if Bokuto wasn’t holding onto Suga whose heart was beating too fast and whose eyes were stinging with tears that wanted to escape. Suga wasn’t sure how to feel about it. On one hand, he was grateful that his weakness wasn’t pointed out, on the other hand there was slight irritation over the fact that the others were acting like nothing unusual was going on.

“Thank you for your help, once again,” Bokuto said and smiled.

“You better get some studying done over the weekend,” Nakamura said and laughed when Bokuto groaned.

Suga was standing there, stiff and uncertain.

“See you!” Nakamura said and waved as he turned around and walked away.

Bokuto waited for him to be a good distance away before turning to look at Suga.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

Suga wasn’t sure.

“I’m fine,” he said, but his voice broke.

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto asked. “Did something happen and that’s why you came so early?”

Suga shook his head.

“I just wanted to surprise you,” he said, but couldn’t help sounding sad.

“You did!” Bokuto said and smiled brightly. “It was the best surprise ever!”

Suga looked at Bokuto’s happy face and broke down. He pressed his face against Bokuto’s shoulder and let the alpha hold him.

“I thought that you would never come out,” Suga said between sobs. “I felt so stupid just standing here and waiting when everyone walked past me.”

“Why?” Bokuto asked. “Why would you feel stupid?”

“I should have changed out of my uniform,” Suga mumbled. “Everyone was staring.”

Bokuto stroked his back.

“I didn’t think you would care about people staring,” he said.

“I don’t want to care,” Suga sniffled. “But I felt so lonely just waiting for you.”

“Koushi,” Bokuto cooed and pressed a soft kiss on Suga’s hair.

“I don’t want to feel so wrong without you,” Suga said.

Bokuto hummed and held Suga close to him. Suga’s tears were already drying and he was calming down. Telling Bokuto how he felt had made it easier. Maybe he should be more forthcoming with his insecurities every time.

“I don’t feel quite right without you either,” Bokuto said.

Suga lifted his head and looked at Bokuto.

“I mean it,” the alpha said. “When you’re not there, I feel like there’s something missing.”

Bokuto kissed Suga’s lips gently.

“I’m sorry for being so horrible,” Suga said. “I wasn’t really angry at you or your friend. I was just already feeling so stupid, and then you walk out with someone holding onto you like that.”

Bokuto kissed Suga again.

“It’s okay,” he said. “I understand. And I’m sure Nakamura understand too.”

“I do trust you,” Suga added to make sure that Bokuto knew.

“Thank you,” Bokuto replied. “And thank you again for the surprise. I’m really happy that you’re here.”

Suga smiled. His eyes felt heavy, so he pulled away from Bokuto’s hold to wipe his face with his hands.

“Seeing you the first thing I leave school is the best thing that could ever happen,” Bokuto said.

Suga smiled wider.

“I hope you didn’t have anything important planned for the few hours I now took over,” he said.

Bokuto shook his head and laughed.

“Just some homework,” he said.

Now that Suga was calm, they headed to Bokuto’s home. They were holding hands, and Suga felt happiness bubbling inside him. He felt so light, like he wasn’t really walking at all, he was gliding over the ground with Bokuto by his side. The alpha’s scent was pleasant, and Suga wanted it all over himself.

“Koutarou,” he said.

It felt better to talk now that he was with Bokuto. Breathing was easier.

“I had a reason for coming over this early,” Suga said. “Apart from surprising you.”

“Oh?” was all Bokuto said and looked at Suga with his eyebrows raised.

“You know,” Suga said slowly. “You told me your mother and brother will be home all weekend so we can’t do anything too… loud?”

Slight blush appeared on Bokuto’s cheeks. Suga smirked.

“I was hoping that this would give us some much needed privacy,” he continued.

He watched Bokuto swallow, how the alpha’s Adam’s apple jumped. Bokuto squeezed his hand just a bit tighter.

“I want you to make me scream,” Suga added, voice low to not be heard by anyone else.

Bokuto was walking faster, and it made Suga giggle quietly. The alpha’s face seemed to be glowing, and there was a slight shift in his scent. Suga almost felt smug by how easy it was to excite Bokuto. He felt like he held some power over the alpha, even if it was based on sex.

 _Don’t go there_ , Suga told himself and turned to grin at the way Bokuto had a happy smile over his face.

Seeing Bokuto happy always made him happy too, and he thanked whoever was listening for having met such an amazing person.

When they arrived, Bokuto yelled a greeting to the house, but no one answered. Bokuto turned to Suga with such a big smile that Suga laughed happily before stepping closer and pulling Bokuto into a hug.

“You’re amazing,” he said against Bokuto’s neck and felt the alpha hum in response.

“You’re quite amazing yourself,” Bokuto responded.

Suga giggled and pulled Bokuto upstairs and to the bedroom. The alpha leaned in to kiss Suga, and Suga gleefully responded. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, forcing the alpha to bend down more as their lips explored each other.

“Koutarou,” Suga hummed and pulled away from the kiss but kept his forehead pressed against Bokuto’s. “I have a request.”

“Oh?” Bokuto smirked. “What is it?”

Suga laughed nervously. He hadn’t requested many things from Bokuto even after their conversations on the matter, and it still made him fear rejection when he even thought about asking for something unusual.

Bokuto stroked his cheeks with calloused thumbs.

“Tell me, Koushi,” Bokuto smiled and pecked Suga’s lips.

“Would you,” Suga started and took a deep breath. “Would you, please, wear your volleyball gear?”

His heart was pounding hard and he closed his eyes to not see what face Bokuto was making.

“It’s probably a bit sweaty,” Bokuto pointed out.

Suga shook his head.

“You know I’ll do anything for you,” Bokuto said and kissed Suga once more before prying himself away from the omega’s hold.

Suga watched Bokuto take out his volleyball uniform from his bag and start undressing. Suga sat down on the bed and simply watched his boyfriend change clothes. It was nice to see Bokuto do something so mundane; it was a reminder that the alpha was a normal person just like him. Bokuto also had a very nice body, and seeing his muscles shift as he lifted and lowered his arms or legs was something that Suga wouldn’t mind doing for hours.

When Bokuto had his shirt and shorts on, he paused and looked at Suga.

“Your compression sleeves too,” Suga said quietly.

He hated the fact that even after Bokuto had already complied with his request, he still feared that maybe adding kneepads was going to be too much. He watched Bokuto pull on the sleeves, hiding his thighs except for a tiny hint of bare skin right between the shorts and the sleeves. Suga bit his lip.

“Is this good?” Bokuto asked.

Suga nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, voice wavering.

It was more than good, but he didn’t trust himself to voice his thoughts so thoroughly right at that moment. His eyes were fixated on Bokuto’s thighs, mind solely focused on the idea of what was there right underneath those clothes.

“What do you want?” Bokuto asked after a while.

Suga looked up at him for the first time since he had changed.

“I want you to do whatever you please,” he replied.

Bokuto frowned.

“I want to do what you want to do,” he said pouting.

Suga found it incredibly cute and smiled.

“I’m sure there’s something you want from me,” he said.

Bokuto stood still, thoughtful, and Suga let him think.

“You said you want me to make you scream,” the alpha said slowly.

Suga smirked.

“I may have said something like that,” he replied.

“Why this outfit?” Bokuto asked then.

Suga leaned his head to the side and looked the alpha up and down.

“I really want to have sex with you in your volleyball uniform,” he said.

The admission made him blush, but he hoped that it appeared to Bokuto as arousal. The alpha looked at him for a moment longer.

“Take off your clothes,” he then said.

Suga waited for a moment, but when the alpha didn’t continue, he started undressing. He didn’t go into any effort to do it in any special way, simply got rid of the uniform that he had been wearing all day. His eyes were glued to Bokuto’s, and even without the enchanting scent of the alpha’s musk he would have been able to tell that his boyfriend was getting very excited. He, on the other hand, was still waiting to see what would happen.

“Sit down,” Bokuto said when Suga was standing before him naked, and gestured to the bed.

Suga sat down, eyes slipping to Bokuto’s groin as he did so. He wasn’t sure if he was simply imagining things, but it appeared that Bokuto was already getting hard.

“Here’s the deal,” Bokuto said and stepped forward, crouching down to meet Suga’s eyes. “If you can stay quiet, I will reward you.”

“What if I don’t?” Suga asked, eyes wide.

“I won’t fuck you,” Bokuto said matter-of-factly.

Suga blinked.

“Did you understand?” Bokuto asked.

Suga nodded.

“From now on, you won’t make any noises,” Bokuto said, voice stern. “No whines, no moans, nothing.”

Suga nodded again. He wondered what Bokuto was going to do and if he would have a hard time complying with his request.

After looking into Suga’s eyes for a while longer, Bokuto stood up. Much to Suga’s surprise, he then pushed his hand into his own shorts and stroked his hardening cock a few times. Since Suga was sitting down, he had an excellent view of the way the fabric clung to Bokuto’s knuckles. He swallowed, and Bokuto pulled his hand away, adjusting his shorts a bit. His cock had already grown noticeably but wasn’t quite making a clear impression on the shorts yet.

Bokuto kneeled to the floor and pushed Suga’s legs apart to fit between them. Suga nearly gasped when he realised what was going to happen, but managed to keep himself from losing control this early on.

Suga’s cock hadn’t really reacted to anything yet, and Bokuto’s big hand made it look much smaller than usual. Suga had conflicted feelings over the fact that his cock was smaller than Bokuto’s thumb, but after Bokuto started touching him, he stopped having any negative feelings about his member. Suga had never thought of his body as sensitive, but now it felt like every single brush of Bokuto’s fingertips against his cock was sparking through his entire body, making his thighs tighten and stomach stir. Bokuto had his eyes fixated on the small cock on his hand, his cheek leaning to Suga’s thigh as he teased the omega into hardness.

Suga nearly moaned when Bokuto leaned closer and took the small cock in his mouth. It was wet and warm and he sucked hard, and Suga clasped a hand over his mouth to keep from whining. His toes curled and chest heaved, and Bokuto calmly sucked him, looking up from behind his bushy eyebrows, and Suga closed his eyes for a moment to remember what he was supposed to do.

By the time Suga was completely hard and leaking pre-come down his shaft, he had both hands clasped over his mouth and he dropped backwards onto the bed, back arching and hips jerking as Bokuto worked him. His thighs were shaking and he was sure that he couldn’t make it, he would make a sound and lose this opportunity to have Bokuto fuck him while wearing his kneepads.

Bokuto pulled off the omega’s cock with a wet pop and licked his lips. Suga weakly lifted his head enough to look at his mate.

“You taste good,” the alpha said and smiled.

Suga could have sworn he made a tiny sound deep in his throat at that, but Bokuto didn’t seem to hear. Instead the alpha was now stroking Suga’s cock with a loose hold of his hand.

“You’re doing so well for me,” Bokuto said, looking Suga straight in the eyes.

Suga’s eyes widened in horror and he bit his lips to not react with a sound. Bokuto smiled and took the cock back into his mouth, sucking hard. Suga’s eyes rolled back and he pressed his head harder onto the bed.

There was a soft touch over Suga’s wet entrance before Bokuto pressed a finger more firmly against the puckered opening, not enough to enter, but definitely enough to be felt. Suga ground his heels to the floor as he fought his voice that was threatening to spill. Bokuto pressed his finger harder, breaching the tight hole, slowly pushing farther inside. Suga’s cock was throbbing, slick collecting in his hole in abundance, and he was holding onto his face with both hands, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t make a sound.

Bokuto added a second finger soon, stretching Suga’s tight hole, searching for the sweet spot. Suga was partly hoping that the alpha wouldn’t find it, just because he was uncertain whether he would be able to hold back from moaning. He could feel how pre-come was dripping from his slit, being swallowed by Bokuto’s eager mouth, and he wouldn’t last long at all. He wouldn’t last.

Bokuto angled his fingers differently, and the added stimulation to his prostate made Suga release, cock spurting semen in his alpha’s mouth, and Bokuto slurped loudly, making sure to not spill any.

After Bokuto pulled his fingers out and released Suga’s cock from his mouth, Suga finally realised that he was whimpering aloud. He had no idea when he had started, but he was sure that Bokuto hadn’t given him permission to do so. Eyes wide he looked at Bokuto, already mentally slapping himself for ruining his opportunity of Bokuto fucking him in his entrancing kneepads.

“Koushi,” Bokuto called, voice groggy. “You’re amazing!”

Suga blinked slowly. He was still holding his hands over his face, fingers digging into flesh, and he forced his fingers to start relaxing.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Bokuto asked with a small frown and leaned over the omega to pull away his hands and take a look at the marks his nails had left on his soft cheeks.

“I don’t think so,” Suga said quietly.

Bokuto frowned at the marks before approving of them, and flopped down to the bed next to Suga. The omega turned to look, and was immediately faced with a tent in the alpha’s shorts.

“You feeling okay?” Bokuto asked.

Suga nodded.

“I’m sorry,” he said then, voice still quiet, because technically he hadn’t received a permission to talk yet.

“Why?” Bokuto asked, face puzzled.

“I couldn’t stay quiet,” Suga said and looked down at his body, right down to his small cock that was still hard and quivering against his hip.

“Oh,” Bokuto said, almost equally quiet. “I forgot.”

“You forgot?” Suga asked and turned to look at the alpha.

Bokuto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

“I got so into it,” he explained.

He then looked at Suga thoughtfully.

“What?” Suga asked.

Bokuto hesitated, and Suga wasn’t sure how to feel about it. The alpha was usually very forward, and seeing him hesitate was always a worrying sign.

“I guess you’re not objecting too much if I fuck you anyway?” Bokuto asked.

His hips jerked with the thought, and the movement didn’t go unnoticed by Suga. The omega looked at the way Bokuto’s cock was trapped inside his shorts. He wanted it inside him. He had only gotten a taste of what Bokuto had to give, and he always wanted more, he wanted everything.

The thought that Suga hadn’t ruined his chances after all was starting to sink in, and the omega’s cock throbbed with the realisation. He looked up at Bokuto’s expectant face, eyes wide and licking his lips quickly.

“You would?” he asked.

“You won’t be disappointed?” Bokuto asked in return.

Suga shook his head even before the question fully registered.

“I can have more?” he asked, and Bokuto laughed.

“You can have more,” the alpha said and leaned down to kiss Suga. “You look so shocked.”

“I thought I ruined everything,” Suga said quietly and bit his lip, eyes focused on Bokuto’s mouth and his swollen lips.

“Am I ruining everything by changing the rules?” Bokuto asked, face serious.

Suga shook his head.

“You make the rules,” he said. “You’re in charge, didn’t I tell you.”

Bokuto smiled and kissed his omega again.

 _Yes, I’m his omega_ , Suga thought as he opened his mouth for the alpha to explore. He was happy to be Bokuto’s. He wanted to belong to the alpha. He wanted to carry his scent and his mark.

The air was thick with alpha pheromones and the smell of sex. Suga was breathing hard when Bokuto backed away.

“You should get on the bed properly,” the alpha said.

Suga’s mind felt slightly hazy, and he didn’t immediately move, but when Bokuto stood up, he snapped to reality. There was slight uneasiness in him when he thought about his want of belonging to Bokuto, but he determinedly pushed it away. This was not the time. This was not the place.

He looked at Bokuto, who was pulling his shorts off.

“Can I take these off?” Bokuto asked, pulling the waistband wider.

Suga nodded and dragged himself up the bed to lie down again. Bokuto let the shorts drop to the floor. His underwear was stained with pre-come that had smeared all over the front of the garment. Bokuto was already removing the piece of clothing, and Suga watched how his big erection stood up almost proudly now that it was free.

“Koutarou, let me look at you for a moment,” Suga requested.

Bokuto nodded and remained still. The tip of his cock was brushing against the hem of his shirt, leaving smears of pre-come on the fabric.

“Your shirt will get dirty,” Suga pointed out.

Bokuto looked down and pulled the hem up to prevent it from staining any more.

“It’s already sweaty and needs a wash,” he said anyway.

Suga looked at his boyfriend, half-clothed in the bedroom. His hair was still mostly in place, only slightly disturbed by the long day. He had an unusually shy smile on his face, and Suga tried to think back to a time when he had actually stopped to admire the alpha’s amazing physique, but couldn’t remember. He should have done it many more times by now. He should do it every single time they got together.

Bokuto’s shoulders were broad, his arms thick and strong-looking, and his chest was nicely toned, which you could still tell even through the shirt. A part of his abs was visible as he held the hem of his shirt up. Suga loved feeling the hard muscle under his palms, and he was tempted to get up and touch every part of his mate’s body. Instead he stayed on the bed and followed down to Bokuto’s hips, how they were slightly round, how his thighs were so muscular and big. His cock was so hard that the tip of it was resting on Bokuto’s left hip bone. It was nestled in a bush of coarse hair that ran up towards the alpha’s navel but never reached. Suga wanted to trail over it with his tongue. In fact, he seriously wanted to suck Bokuto’s cock, but it would have to wait for another time.

Suga moved back to Bokuto’s thighs. His skin was creamy where it had been protected from the sun by clothes, but his tan lines weren’t visible now that he had his compression sleeves on.

Those sleeves!

They were tight and pressed into Bokuto’s skin. Suga thought about the many times he had seen just the tiniest hint of skin between those sleeves and Bokuto’s shorts, how it had called for him to trail his fingers under the shorts, how he wanted to lick over the skin, follow the edge of the cloth.

“You can take the shirt off, if you want to,” Suga said and looked back up to Bokuto’s face.

The alpha was blushing, but immediately smiled at Suga.

“I’ll leave it on,” he said. “You asked to see me in my uniform, right? It’s not much of a uniform if I only have the kneepads left.”

Suga giggled. Bokuto was so thoughtful he was surprised by it every single time. Bokuto’s face lit up at his laughter, and that too was always a pleasant surprise: the knowledge that Suga was the reason behind the alpha’s joy. Bokuto leapt towards the bed and straddled Suga’s hips.

“You’re amazing,” the alpha exclaimed and leaned down to kiss Suga.

Suga smiled into the kiss and lifted his hands into Bokuto’s hair that was still surprisingly stiff with gel. He wanted to mess it up, so he grabbed a hold and pulled Bokuto firmer against his lips. Bokuto’s balls were heavy against his sensitive cock, and each shift of Bokuto’s hips smeared Suga’s pre-come over the shaft. Suga rolled his hips up to remind the alpha of what they were supposed to do next, and Bokuto carefully pulled away from the kiss.

“I love you, Koushi,” he whispered. “I love you so much.”

Suga croaked some kind of a response, sudden emotions taking away his ability to speak properly. There was something raw in the way Bokuto said it, something so genuine in the situation, and Suga was choking up with his own love and dedication. He let his hands drop from Bokuto’s hair when the alpha sat back and spread Suga’s legs. He watched Bokuto, how the alpha looked down to his slick soaked hole and pressed a finger against the glistening entrance to test how tight it was.

“I,” Suga said before his voice cracked, and he breathed for a moment before trying again. “I want all of you.”

Bokuto looked at him with a gentle smile before lining his cock to the omega’s entrance. Even the tip felt big, it felt so alpha and just right, and Suga smiled as he relaxed his body to allow for the intrusion.

“It’s okay?” Bokuto asked.

Suga nodded.

“Yes, please,” he whispered.

Bokuto chuckled and lifted one of Suga’s legs up to his shoulder. He kissed the side of the omega’s knee before stabilising his cock with one hand and pushing in. Suga threw his head back as much as he possibly could while lying down, a moan leaving his throat when Bokuto slowly pushed in. He rolled his hips before he was all the way in, and Suga keened.

The rolls of Bokuto’s hips were tantalising, and Suga looked up to the alpha. His leg was resting on Bokuto’s shoulder, the feel of his volleyball shirt against the back of his thigh different from any other times. His hair was still somehow staying up, cheeks red and eyes glowing with pleasure and want. Bokuto had a hand resting on Suga’s knee, the other hand on the omega’s hip before he lifted it to Suga’s raised leg as well. His thrusts were getting deeper each time, and Suga couldn’t keep quiet, didn’t even want to stop his moans and hiccups.

It took some effort for Suga to keep his eyes open and head turned to the right direction, but he finally managed to fix his eyes on Bokuto’s legs and – maybe even more importantly – onto the compression sleeves. The black fabric brushed against Suga’s skin too, so tight over Bokuto’s muscles, hiding while still showing how much strength there was beneath the cloth. Suga reached his fingers to Bokuto’s knee to feel the kneepad against his fingers, to get confirmation that this was real and it was happening.

A particularly good push of Bokuto’s cock in Suga made the omega trash his head around and tighten his muscles. Bokuto groaned, pretty much hugging Suga’s leg by then while his hips worked in long sharp thrusts. Suga fisted his hands into the sheets and looked at the alpha, how there were beads of sweat running down his neck and underneath his shirt. Suga bit his lip and closed his eyes.

Having sex in uniform was dangerous, because it would now always remind him of how good it felt to have Bokuto pound into him while sweating into his clothes. He felt his leg stretching as Bokuto leaned down and rested his hand on the bed instead. Suga opened his eyes to face the alpha’s intense gaze.

“You smell incredible,” Bokuto said before a moan, hips working faster.

Suga felt the same way about Bokuto, whose scent was surrounding them. It was on him, it was in him, and that was exactly what he had wanted. He was so happy he felt like his heart would burst, and the smile on his face was so wide that his lips were trembling.

“Koutarou, make me come with just your cock,” he said.

Bokuto groaned from somewhere deep in his chest; it was a sound that Suga hadn’t heard very often, and it was a sound that made his stomach stir and his cock jump. He bared his neck for the alpha, who couldn’t quite reach because Suga’s leg couldn’t bend back enough. Bokuto groaned and kissed Suga’s leg open-mouthed, wherever he could reach, a drop of sweat landing onto the omega’s chest.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Bokuto mumbled against the leg.

Suga tightened his muscles on purpose, causing Bokuto to moan particularly loudly while he finished himself with a few more pushes, knot catching to Suga’s rim. He pushed deeper and deeper, as deep as he could possibly go, knot stirring Suga’s insides and the omega felt his orgasm close, so close. Bokuto’s semen was filling him, his knot making sure they stuck together, and when Suga’s fingers brushed against a kneepad he came too, spilling weakly over his stomach.

Bokuto was still shivering and took a while before letting go of Suga’s leg and allowing for it to fall to the bed. He then looked down to where they were attached together.

“I’m not sure it was a good idea to knot you,” he said uncertainly.

“It’s done now,” Suga said. “You can’t take it back, so let’s just enjoy it.”

Bokuto didn’t look convinced when he looked up at Suga, but eventually let his posture melt and he relaxed onto the bed next to the omega. He rolled them over so that Suga was on top of him.

“Aren’t I too heavy?” Suga asked.

Bokuto shook his head.

“I want to feel your weight on me,” he said. “It feels good. It feels like you’re really there.”

“So your cock in my ass doesn’t feel real enough?” Suga asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bokuto pouted at him, and he laughed.

“You’re so sweet,” Suga said and kissed the tip of Bokuto’s nose. “I’m really happy I skipped school just to be here.”

“You shouldn’t have skipped school,” Bokuto said. “But I’m really touched that you would do it for me.”

Suga smiled and hid his face to the crook of Bokuto’s neck. He smelled familiar and warm, and Suga was happy to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a good idea for me to even publish this yet when I haven't worked on this fic in a couple of weeks and it's very much unfinished? Who knows. But yes. Writing this has been the main reason for why I've been taking so long to publish new stuff.
> 
> I still keep a list of my fic process on [tumblr](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/150448105741/fics)! I sometimes forget about the list, however, so it's not exactly accurate always.
> 
> I'm very appreciative of all the support I get from you as comments and kudos! Knowing that people enjoy what I write is the reason I do this!


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting late. Suga and Bokuto were watching a movie in the living room, huddled together on the sofa. Bokuto was warm and smelled good, and Suga happily nuzzled his head against his shoulder. It felt safe, and nothing could possibly dampen Suga’s mood, even if Bokuto’s omega father, whom Bokuto’s family called mother, was sitting in the living room with them, watching the movie while leafing through a magazine.

When Bokuto’s phone suddenly came alive on the coffee table, Suga didn’t even bother to hide the sound of annoyance coming from him. Bokuto reached for the phone and smiled at it widely before answering.

“Kuroo!” he exclaimed, and Suga frowned. “Didn’t I tell you I’m busy this weekend?”

Suga was about to roll his eyes and sigh when Bokuto’s scent and demeanour changed. There was something urgent in his body even before Suga heard a confirmation in what Bokuto said next:

“Tetsurou? What’s wrong?”

Suga turned to look at Bokuto with his brows furrowed. Bokuto glanced at him with worry before focusing more on the phone. Suga could faintly hear Kuroo’s voice from the other end, but not enough to tell what he was saying or what kind of a voice he was using.

“Why are you outside?” Bokuto asked and leaned his head to the side in the way that always made him look incredibly cute.

Suga couldn’t help brushing his fingers against Bokuto’s cheek, and the alpha looked at him with a soft expression.

Then, the next moment it was gone.

“What?” Bokuto yelled so loud that Suga jumped back, and Bokuto’s mother lifted his head from the magazine that he had been pretending to focus on.

Shortly after that Bokuto turned to look at his mother.

“Mum! We need to go get Kuroo. Right now!”

His mother looked at him for just a moment before putting the magazine away and getting up.

“Let’s go then,” he said and just like that he and Bokuto were walking out of the room, leaving Suga slightly baffled onto the sofa.

Suga sat up straight when Bokuto hurried back to leave a wet kiss on his cheek, and Suga wished them luck as they hurried out.

The TV suddenly seemed too loud, and Suga reached for the remote to turn the volume down. He heard someone enter the room.

“What happened?” Bokuto’s brother asked. “Did mum and Koutarou just leave?”

“Yeah,” Suga said and flashed a friendly smile at the other omega. “Kuroo needs something.”

“Oh,” the other omega said and sat down on the other sofa. “It has to be serious for Koutarou to want to leave you.”

Suga giggled and felt stupid for it.

“It better be serious,” he said to save at least a part of his dignity. “Or asses will be kicked.”

Bokuto’s brother laughed.

“I really mean it, though,” he said then. “Koutarou’s always going on about you. He wouldn’t let just about anything come between you two.”

Suga knew it, but a part of him was finding it hard to believe. How could he really mean that much to someone else?

“I’m kind of jealous of you two,” Bokuto’s brother said. “I wish I had an alpha who was that into me.”

“You’re not seeing anyone then?” Suga asked.

“Not really,” came the answer. “I’ve been going for casual hook-ups mostly. I guess I don’t really have time for a relationship.”

He sighed, and Suga remained quiet. He wasn’t sure how to feel about casual sex, and he was quite sure he didn’t want to start thinking about it in the context of Bokuto’s brother.

“Oh well,” the omega said and stood up. “I better get back to studying. I have a huge paper to write.”

“Good luck,” Suga said and smiled.

He got a smile back, and the living room was empty again. Suga looked at the television, but he had long ago lost interest in the movie that was still playing – not to mention he had no clue what was going on in it. He switched off the TV and silence fell into the room. It didn’t feel good. Suga reached for the magazine Bokuto’s mother had been reading, but it was one about golfing, and Suga had no interest in it, so he tossed it back to the coffee table.

With a sigh the omega got up and headed to Bokuto’s room. It felt lonely in the house that was still unfamiliar to him even after all the time he had spent there. It didn’t feel like he could completely relax. Suga closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of Bokuto’s bed. The alpha’s room felt safer, and it smelled like Bokuto.

Suga was sad to be alone when he was supposed to be with his mate. He lay down on the bed to be surrounded by Bokuto’s scent. The sheets were clean and didn’t have Bokuto’s scent stuck to them. Suga sat up. He stood up. He hovered around the room, not quite sure as to what it was he was missing. (Apart from the obvious: Bokuto.)

Suga looked at Bokuto’s stuff. His desk had piles of paper and school books on it. Everything seemed to be in such a disarray that it was a miracle if Bokuto could find anything from there. He probably could. Suga smiled at the idea of Bokuto shuffling his papers around just to find the one he needed.

Right when Suga was about to turn away from the desk, he noticed the corner of a photo peeking from under a book. He shouldn’t look, Suga told himself while his hand was already pulling the photo out. It brought with it a second photo. In the one that Suga was now holding Bokuto and Kuroo were smiling together, arms on each other’s shoulders. They looked much younger, but Suga thought that the photo was probably taken during their first year of high school. He smiled at Bokuto’s face; it was rounder and his hair was styled differently and was missing its black stripes. Suga touched Bokuto’s face. It was sad to think that there was a Bokuto he would never know.

Before getting too emotional, Suga looked at the second photo that had emerged from under the book, and he blushed when he realised that it was a photo of him and Bokuto together. It was one of the first ones they ever took together, and they both looked so happy that Suga had to look away. His heart was clenching.

Bokuto kept a picture of him on his desk.

Suga didn’t even know that the alpha had developed any photos of them together. He looked at it again and smiled before placing both photos down onto the desk, not hiding them under the book again.

While this revelation had made Suga happy, it also made him sadder to think that Bokuto was gone now. It had already been some time, but Suga didn’t know where Kuroo was when he had called, how long would it take for them to go there and return. He opened the door to Bokuto’s closet and eyed the mess of clothes. At least his school uniform was hanging properly, although there were creases on each piece of clothing. Suga smiled and took out Bokuto’s shirt. It had a strong scent of the alpha on it, and it calmed Suga’s lonely heart.

Without much thought Suga returned to the bed with the shirt and buried himself under the blanket, holding the shirt tightly against his chest and breathing in Bokuto. His Bokuto. His alpha. His home.

Suga wasn’t sure if he had dozed off or simply gotten lost in thought, but he was suddenly brought back to reality when the door to the room opened with a slam.

“Koushi?” he heard Bokuto call.

He then heard footsteps approach the bed, and soon Bokuto was peeling back the blanket to look at him.

“Are you nesting in my bed?” Bokuto asked, slightly worried.

“Maybe,” Suga replied and squeezed the shirt against him. “I just missed you.”

Bokuto looked like he was about to burst to tears while his mouth stretched into a wide smile.

“Oh my god, Koushi!” he said and hugged the omega as best as he could. “I wish I could just climb in with you, but unfortunately Kuroo needs me.”

“Oh,” Suga said, trying to keep bitterness out of his voice.

He had known that Bokuto would bring Kuroo over, but it didn’t mean that he liked the idea.

“He asked you to come downstairs too,” Bokuto said. “He’s going to explain what’s happening.”

Suga didn’t say anything, but he slowly sat up. Bokuto went to his closet and pulled out a hoodie. He then offered his hand to Suga, who took it and let Bokuto pull him up and out of the room.

Suga could only see the top of Kuroo’s head from over the sofa’s back when they got to the living room, but he immediately sensed that there was something very badly wrong.

“Here,” Bokuto said and offered the hoodie to the other alpha, who took it and pulled it on.

“Hi,” Suga said and smiled.

Kuroo turned to look at him, and Suga’s heart sank. He had never thought that the alpha could look so miserable, eyes red and brimming with tears, red blotches on his face. Suga sat down on the other sofa to respect the alpha’s sadness. Bokuto, on the other hand, sat right next to Kuroo and hugged him. Suga wished there was something he could do to help, but he didn’t even know what to say.

Bokuto’s mother arrived with a cup of tea right when Kuroo broke to tears. Suga felt horrible for having thought that Kuroo was disturbing him and Bokuto. He should have known that it would be something very serious. He should stop being so stupidly jealous over Bokuto and the time the alpha spent with people who weren’t him.

“I’ll talk to your parents,” Bokuto’s mother said to Kuroo. “We’ll figure this out.”

Suga’s mind was immediately racing with what could have possibly happened between Kuroo and his parents. They must have fought, but it was impossible to try to guess what about when Suga didn’t know anything about Kuroo’s family.

When Kuroo calmed down a little, he glanced at Suga, and the sadness in his eyes was so overwhelming that Suga thought he might just cry himself. Kuroo was breathing deeply, clearly trying to hold back any more tears, and Suga bit his lip.

“What happened?” Bokuto’s mother asked.

Bokuto was still sitting very close to Kuroo, and Suga could tell how important it was to the other alpha. He imagined it to feel the same as he felt when he was with Oikawa. He hoped it felt the same.

“I told them that I have a mate,” Kuroo said, and his voice was thick.

This was news to Suga. He was surprised by how relieved he felt all of a sudden, just to know that Kuroo had a mate. He had felt sorry for Kuroo when he had found out that the alpha had a crush on him and that he couldn’t return those feelings. He had felt sorry after Kuroo had hinted at it being difficult on him after the threesome they had had. He had unconsciously worried so much, that hearing about Kuroo’s new mate made him feel like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Kuroo took a long time to hesitate. Suga couldn’t think of any reason why his parents wouldn’t have approved of his mate. Maybe he was dating a beta? It was unusual but not unheard of. However, Suga wasn’t sure if it was enough to make someone so angry at their alpha son that he would be thrown out.

“I’m gay,” Kuroo said, quietly but loud enough to be heard clearly.

Suga’s thoughts short-circuited and he was left staring at the alpha whose hands were shaking, whose shoulders were slumped, and who was clearly leaning towards Bokuto.

“Did you know?” Bokuto’s mother asked his son.

Bokuto nodded.

“I’ve known for a long time,” he said.

_I haven’t_ , Suga thought before frowning at himself. Of course he hadn’t known. It was none of his business. It was absolutely none of his business, even if his boyfriend had slept with him before. Even if…

Oh.

Suga suddenly understood the weird conversation he and Bokuto had back when Bokuto said he had cheated on him. Bokuto had simply kissed Kuroo, but now it appeared that the kiss might have had a deeper meaning to it.

Suga heard Kuroo cry again and forced any irrelevant thoughts out of his head. Surely Kuroo wouldn’t have let him know if there was something weird going on. Besides, Kuroo had just told them he had a boyfriend.

_Calm down_ , Suga told himself.

Kuroo said that his mate was going to visit him the following day, and when Bokuto’s mother said that they could meet there, Suga got hopeful that maybe he would get to meet Kuroo’s new partner.

The alpha was crying again, and Suga felt uncomfortable. He was quite sure that Kuroo didn’t want him to see him so broken, but leaving would just bring attention to him and might make Kuroo feel even worse. Suga sat in his place, only looking at Kuroo in brief glances to see if the alpha was calming down at all.

Bokuto held Kuroo close and let him cry. Suga wondered if it felt as good for Kuroo as it did for him. He didn’t know how homosexuality worked on alphas. Did it affect their sense of smell? Did they still have all the same senses as straight alphas? Did it even have anything to do with biology? It must have, since usually alphas had the unstoppable urge to impregnate any omega they laid eyes on.

Suga turned to look when he saw Bokuto move, and watched how his mate kissed Kuroo’s cheek and tried to reassure him. Kuroo seemed to calm down. His hands were still shaking badly when he reached for the cup of tea and drank it.

“Do you want some water?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo nodded, and Bokuto left the room. Almost immediately Kuroo lifted his feet onto the couch and pulled his legs against his chest. It must have felt safer to him.

Suga shifted, wondering what he should do, and Kuroo’s eyes snapped to him. Suga smiled reassuringly.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I wish I knew what to say.”

Kuroo shook his head and looked at his own knees.

“I assume it’s a secret?” Suga asked, and wanted to slap himself for sounding like an idiot. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Thank you,” Kuroo said.

His voice was weak, and Suga really wanted to do something to make him feel better. Bokuto returned with a glass of water and sat down next to Kuroo again.

“I didn’t think they would take it that bad,” Bokuto said.

He was facing Kuroo, but Suga could imagine the face he was making. It was one of worry and caring.

“I knew it wasn’t going to go well, but I didn’t expect Father to just…” Kuroo said and shook his head.

Suga felt like it was a conversation that he maybe shouldn’t be hearing, but he was still uncertain of what to do.

“Father was so angry,” Kuroo said. “I’ve never seen him like that. He was growling at me.”

Kuroo looked at Bokuto with fearful eyes and leaned closer. Suga looked away and pretended that Kuroo wasn’t whispering something to Bokuto.

“He didn’t mean it,” Bokuto replied immediately.

Suga tried to not wonder what it was about.

“Also, you’re on first-name basis finally?” Bokuto asked.

Kuroo smiled so happily that Suga had to smile too. They must have been talking about his boyfriend.

“Tetsurou!” Bokuto yelled and hugged Kuroo. “You look so happy just thinking about him!”

Kuroo laughed quietly, and Suga agreed with Bokuto. The alpha looked carefree even with his tear-swollen eyes and blotchy face. Then their eyes met.

“I’m sorry for disturbing your-” Kuroo started to say.

“No!” Bokuto shouted immediately.

“There’s no need to apologise,” Suga said and smiled at Bokuto’s overenthusiasm.

Kuroo replied with a yawn, and Bokuto suggested he go to sleep.

“I can sleep here,” Kuroo tried to argue when Bokuto got up to go fix a futon for him.

“Don’t be stupid, Tetsurou,” Bokuto said and didn’t stay to hear what Kuroo might have to say to that.

“What he said,” Suga nodded.

“Kenma wasn’t home,” Kuroo said.

Suga shook his head with a smile.

“It’s okay,” he said and got up, heading to Kuroo. “I know Bokuto is important to you, and I especially understand now that I know he’s known your secret all along.”

He sat down next to Kuroo, who leaned just a tiny bit closer to him. He placed a hand on the alpha’s arm that was covered with Bokuto’s shirt.

“Thank you for trusting me,” he said.

He looked into Kuroo’s eyes, then his gaze dropped to his lips, and he thought about Bokuto kissing the alpha when he was drunk. He felt like there must have been something more behind it rather than simple loneliness.

“What?” Kuroo asked.

Suga turned to look at him. He realised that his scent must have changed with his thoughts. He looked towards the stairs and bit his cheek, but it was quiet. Did he still have enough time before Bokuto returned?

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Suga said. “I just suddenly realised why Bokuto was so insistent about it being cheating when he had kissed you.”

“Oh,” Kuroo said.

The silence was uncomfortable, and Suga wanted to take his words back.

“It was really just a kiss,” Kuroo said.

Suga smiled at him.

“It’s okay,” he said.

But a part of him wasn’t sure it was okay. He may have said he’ll forgive and forget, but he didn’t have all the facts. However, it was not the right time to think about it.

“Can I ask you something personal?” Suga asked in his sudden bout of courage. “How come you fell for me when you like alphas? I just don’t understand it.”

Kuroo snorted at the question, looking relieved.

“As if I know,” he said and blushed. “At first I thought you were alpha. I was really surprised that you weren’t.”

“Interesting,” Suga said.

Kuroo nodded just when Bokuto returned.

“It’s all set,” he said. “Come on, Tetsurou. Let’s go to bed.”

Bokuto guided Kuroo back to his room, and Suga looked after them until they were out of sight. Kuroo’s posture was slumped and he was dragging his feet. It was terrible to look at, since Suga was used to seeing Kuroo always holding his head high and a permanent smirk on his face, the annoying smirk that made him want to punch the alpha in the face. Now there was no trace of it.

Suga turned around and looked at the opposite wall. He heard Bokuto and Kuroo go into the bedroom. He thought about Bokuto kissing Kuroo. As much as he had wanted to drop it, he couldn’t. Why had it happened? What could have possibly driven Bokuto to it?

How could he ever ask about it without upsetting Bokuto? He had already forgiven him.

Suga softly slapped both of his cheeks. He was overthinking. It was all Kuroo’s fault for suddenly showing up like that. Not that it could be helped. Nothing was really Kuroo’s fault. It was Bokuto’s fault for kissing him and then telling Suga. It would have been so much easier to not know. So, so, so much easier. He didn’t want to know that they used to have sex. Whose idea had it been? Maybe Kuroo had feelings for Bokuto and suggested it, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to have Bokuto all to himself but could at least get laid.

Suga groaned and slumped against the sofa. His thoughts were absolutely useless, but he couldn’t stop them. The insecurity that he had pushed away before was creeping back. It had nothing to do with him feeling bad for acting like an omega. It was a question of what had been really going on between Bokuto and Kuroo and if that had stopped after Suga and Bokuto got together. There was no way to know for sure, and it was irritating.

When Bokuto returned to the room, Suga wasn’t quite sure if he was feeling angry or annoyed. The alpha looked relieved as he sat down.

“Kuroo fell asleep almost immediately,” he said quietly.

“Oh, you watched over him until he was asleep?” Suga asked sarcastically.

Bokuto failed to notice the tension and laughed.

“No, I went to the bathroom and checked on him after coming out,” he said. “I was worried that he would be too bothered by what happened today to sleep, but it seems that he was truly tired.”

“He looked exhausted,” Suga said, forgetting his bitterness for a moment. “It must have been really hard on him both mentally and physically.”

Bokuto nodded, still thoughtful. Suga thought about Kuroo lying down and closing his eyes and drifting off almost immediately. He wondered if Kuroo felt at home with the Bokutos. How much time had the two alphas spent at each other’s homes?

And the bitter feeling returned. Suga looked at Bokuto, who was still thoughtful, still completely preoccupied by his worry.

“Why did you kiss him?” Suga asked.

Bokuto slowly turned to look at him, brows furrowed but face mostly blank.

“What?” he asked.

“When you were drunk,” Suga clarified. “Why did you kiss him?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“I,” he said but closed his mouth then, at a loss for what to say.

“Do you have feelings for him?” Suga asked.

Bokuto’s eyes widened even more, and they were now so round that Suga had to look away to stop himself from laughing. It was a curse to have a boyfriend so cute.

“I don’t,” Bokuto gasped. “He’s my friend, and that’s all.”

Suga nodded, biting his lip. He knew that he should trust Bokuto, but it wasn’t easy. It should have been easy, but it wasn’t, and that annoyed him even more.

“How do I know you’re telling me the truth?” he said quietly.

Bokuto leaned closer and took a hold of Suga’s hand. Suga didn’t stop him, but didn’t squeeze back when the alpha squeezed his hand.

“I promise, Koushi,” Bokuto said so solemnly, that Suga knew it was true.

“Sometimes I just fear,” he said quietly. “That maybe you can’t take it. Not having sex as often as you used to.”

Bokuto was now holding Suga’s hand with both of his hands, his hold warm as he lifted the hand to his chest.

“Koushi,” he said, voice breaking. “I would never do that to you.”

Suga didn’t react. He wanted to stay angry and scared, even if Bokuto’s presence was already enough to make him feel more at ease. He wanted to get it all out, just for once he wanted to shout and accuse Bokuto of anything possible just so he would stop thinking about it.

Why was it impossible with Bokuto?

Suga knew the answer to that, and he finally squeezed Bokuto’s hand, still not looking at the alpha.

“I know,” he said quietly.

Bokuto sniffed and leaned his jaw against Suga’s shoulder, before sliding his head down and resting his forehead against the omega’s back.

“Of course it was hard,” Bokuto said, “and it still is. But I couldn’t even think about someone else.”

That was a lie, Suga was certain, because a relationship didn’t stop you from thinking about other people. He had learned it with Daichi, and according to Tanaka he was unusual for not having thought about someone else much sooner. He wasn’t sure if he should believe the boy or not. Maybe alphas and omegas had different-

No.

Alphas and omegas didn’t have any core differences in their heads. Their only difference was in their reproductive organs and scent, and that was it. It didn’t explain why omegas almost never attacked others, it didn’t explain why alphas sometimes stopped thinking when an omega in heat was nearby, but it must have been due to their upbringing.

“I love you, Koushi,” Bokuto said.

Suga listened to his voice too late. He couldn’t tell if it was sad or normal, and he hated his brain for thinking so many stupid things.

“I love you too, Koutarou,” he replied. “That’s why I’m scared.”

Bokuto let go of his hand and carefully wrapped his arms loosely around Suga’s waist.

“Kuroo is just my friend,” Bokuto said.

Suga nodded, although Bokuto probably missed it with his head still resting against the omega’s back. He thought about the fact that he only had one more day with Bokuto before he had to go home, and he hated it. He hated everything, yet he felt completely at ease in Bokuto’s hold. He wished that he could stay in that moment, keep breathing in the soft scent of his alpha and just stay there, always together and always in love.

“I miss you already,” he said sadly, eyes getting teary.

Bokuto groaned, let go of Suga, and turned the omega around to face him. He pulled Suga into a proper hug, and Suga lowered his head to his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am physically unable to stop myself from posting right after I finish editing a chapter. Anyway, I was originally unhappy with how this chapter is like 3k shorter than the first but also that's a good place to cut to a new chapter so whatever right


	3. Chapter 3

When Suga woke up, he thought about the previous night, about kissing Bokuto in the living room. Bokuto was warm and his kisses were eager and wet, and Suga let him push him down and his own hands were touching the alpha’s back under his shirt. They had lost all knowledge of time and space, only brought back to reality when Bokuto was rutting against Suga’s thigh and they heard someone in the kitchen.

Suga smiled and pressed his face into the pillow. It smelled like Bokuto, and he was happy and content to be surrounded by his alpha.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at the empty futon next to the bed. He yawned and stretched, turning to lie on his back, and stared at the ceiling for a moment. He wondered if Kuroo had slept well. At least the alpha had been quiet all night, as Suga had happily slept in Bokuto’s arms.

With a yawn Suga sat up and looked at the time. It was nearly noon, and his mood plummeted. He had hoped to have a full day with Bokuto, but now it was impossible. He angrily undressed before putting on his day clothes, all the while cursing Bokuto for not waking him up sooner. Bokuto usually did, even if he let Suga sleep longer than him. The alpha typically woke up weirdly early and had often eaten breakfast, taken a shower and brushed his teeth before returning to bed and cuddling Suga awake.

Suga’s heart sank when he thought that the key difference to this morning was Kuroo’s presence in the house. As much as he tried to only feel good things about Kuroo, he couldn’t help bitterly thinking about the fact that the alpha had stolen Bokuto’s time away from him. And Bokuto was allowing it.

Suga stomped downstairs, very much aware of the fact that he was acting immaturely. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and took a deep breath. The one thing he could not do right now was to act cold towards Kuroo, and he forced himself to stop thinking about the alpha as a time-hog.

He listened to the chattering he could hear from the living room for a while longer before blowing out some air and making his way to the room where Bokuto and Kuroo were watching TV and laughing.

“Glad to see you’re having fun,” Suga said as bitterly as he could while seeing both Kuroo and Bokuto so happy.

“Koushi!” Bokuto yelled and jumped up from the sofa, hurrying to hug Suga. “Did you sleep well?”

“Don’t you try to smooth-talk your way out of this,” Suga said and poked Bokuto to the chest after the alpha had released him from the hug. “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Well, I…” Bokuto said, but his voice trailed off, and he looked thoughtful.

“I trust you to wake me up and you’re just sitting here having fun with your friend?” Suga continued.

“No, I…” Bokuto tried again, but still couldn’t think of anything to say.

“It’s almost like you don’t even want to spend the entire day with me,” Suga said nonchalantly and sat down on the arm chair.

“That’s not true, and you know it!” Bokuto said, pointing a finger at Suga.

“Make me breakfast,” Suga replied.

“No! You make your own breakfast!” Bokuto counterattacked.

“I don’t have time for that,” Suga said. “Because someone failed to wake me up at a decent time.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Bokuto screeched.

Suga turned to look at Kuroo who was sniggering on the sofa.

“Bokuto, you better do as he says,” the alpha said and didn’t manage to hide his smirk. “He looks pretty pissed off.”

“You can’t both be against me,” Bokuto complained, but did turn on his heel and go to the kitchen.

Suga smiled at his back before turning to Kuroo.

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo said. “I think I was distracting him from his boyfriend duties.”

Suga laughed.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” he said. “Although I would have preferred waking up earlier.”

“I would have preferred sleeping later,” Kuroo said and chuckled. “It’s torture having to wait for my boyfriend for so long.”

“Oh right,” Suga said. “Did he already know when he’s coming?”

Kuroo nodded.

“He’s on the train, actually,” he said. “And Bokuto promised to go get him from the station.”

Suga nodded. He looked properly at what Kuroo was wearing, realising that they were Bokuto’s clothes; the t-shirt was sliding down his shoulder and the sweatpants were unflatteringly baggy. Suga couldn’t help feeling conflicted over the knowledge that Kuroo and Bokuto were close enough to borrow each other’s clothes – although Bokuto would not do well with Kuroo’s clothes. There was nothing bad in it, and plenty of friends did that, but apparently Suga’s insecurity over the strength of his relationship had decided to linger for a while longer.

“Did you sleep well?” Suga asked.

Kuroo nodded.

“I’m glad,” he said. “I was worried I’d have trouble sleeping.”

Bokuto entered the room with a glass of juice. Suga looked at it for a moment before looking up to the alpha who was offering it to him.

“Is this my breakfast?” Suga asked.

“Yes,” Bokuto said and rolled his eyes cutely. “The rest is in the kitchen, your highness.”

Kuroo laughed and Suga smiled as he took the glass of juice, and Bokuto went to get his breakfast.

*

It didn’t take long before Bokuto had to leave to meet Kuroo’s boyfriend. Kuroo looked cheerful as the alpha said his good-byes and left.

“Has Bokuto met your boyfriend?” Suga asked.

“Well, they haven’t been formally introduced,” Kuroo said with a coy smile.

“You’re excited,” Suga said.

Kuroo laughed.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked, although Suga was sure that he himself knew how his face was glowing in expectation.

It was nice to see Kuroo that happy. Suga was used to seeing him happy, and all the times when he had witnessed a sadder side to the alpha had been worrying him. There weren’t many, just the time when Suga turned him down, the moment after the threesome when Kuroo tried to hint at how hard it was on him, and last night. Obviously last night was completely different from the other times. Suga hadn’t even imagined that one day he would see the alpha so thoroughly broken, and it made him uneasy to think about.

Just like those other times had made him uneasy too, making him wonder if maybe he should have made different choices. Well, there was nothing he could have done to change the fact that he had to turn Kuroo down, but maybe he was only taking advantage of the alpha when he suggested a threesome while knowing full well that Kuroo had feelings for him.

“I should probably look for my own clothes,” Kuroo said and stood up.

Suga wasn’t sure what made him follow the alpha up to Bokuto’s room. Maybe it was the nagging feeling that underneath his smile the alpha was still hurting from what had happened. Maybe Suga feared that the moment he turned his back, Kuroo would break down.

Maybe it was just the fact that he had never realised that Kuroo kept a change of clothes in Bokuto’s closet.

Suga commented on this.

“You know our history,” Kuroo replied.

And Suga did. He was quite sure that the alpha had no idea about all the uncertainty it had caused him, and he didn’t want him to know. It was his own issue, and Kuroo already had bigger issues.

“You slept with Bokuto. And you’re gay. Wasn’t it hard for you?” Suga asked.

Kuroo shrugged and opened Bokuto’s closet.

“I would assume it was harder for him to be with an alpha,” he said, digging through a messy pile of shirts.

Kuroo might have been right, but Suga wasn’t sure what to think. If it was a big issue for Bokuto, surely the alpha wouldn’t have gone along with it? And for such a long time too. Not to mention the fact that Bokuto didn’t have any objections to the threesome Suga suggested.

“Can I ask how it started?” Suga asked. “Did you suggest it.”

Kuroo laughed loudly.

“No way!” he laughed while digging through the clothes. “I was trying my hardest to stay in the closet!”

“Bokuto suggested it?” Suga asked. “That’s unexpected.”

In fact, he didn’t know how to handle the information. He would have to ask Bokuto about it. He might ask about it. He didn’t know if he should, if he really wanted to. But there were so many questions gnawing at his brain that he might absolutely have to ask. Even if technically it was between the two alphas and had nothing to do with him.

 _It will give me more insight into how Bokuto is_ , Suga told himself and nodded internally.

“I would really like to meet your boyfriend,” he said. “Can I?”

Kuroo hesitated, and Suga worried that he may have asked for too much. Kuroo had only just come out to him. Maybe he wasn’t comfortable introducing him to his new boyfriend.

“Yes, you can meet him,” Kuroo said eventually.

Suga smiled. Kuroo was still working through the closet.

“Can you find anything?” the omega asked.

“A shirt,” Kuroo said, continuing to work shelf after shelf.

Suga found it amusing that Bokuto was so disorganised with his clothes. It was a mystery to him as to how the alpha could ever find anything in his room.

Finally, Kuroo pulled out a pair of black sweatpants and closed the closet door. Suga thought about the fact that his clothes had been among Bokuto’s clothes. Did they smell like Bokuto, or did the surrounding clothes smell like Kuroo? Had their scents entangled together? Suga wondered if very close alphas had the same effect of scents intermingling that happened with alpha and omega mates after they bonded.

“Are you just going to watch?” Kuroo asked suddenly, and Suga realised that he was staring at a half-clothed Kuroo.

“No! I wasn’t watching!” Suga denied, cheeks heating up.

Kuroo was laughing.

“No need to be embarrassed,” the alpha said. “I know you like what you see.”

Suga frowned and turned his head away in embarrassment. He couldn’t deny what Kuroo had just said, but damned if he would ever admit it.

Kuroo was still chuckling when he changed his clothes.

“You can look now,” he said then, sounding sultry. “I’m decent.”

Suga glared at him but couldn’t stop a smile when he saw the happy smirk on Kuroo’s face. Kuroo sat down next to him, leaning back and sighing contently. It was good to see him like that. Suga wondered if he should simply keep his mouth shut or talk now that they were alone together – something that didn’t usually happen.

“I’ve been thinking,” he said slowly. “About what happened between us. The sex.”

Kuroo looked at him from the corner of his eye with a raised brow.

“I just think that maybe it wasn’t fair for you,” Suga said.

Kuroo turned to properly look at him with a thoughtful face. Suga wished that he could read the alpha’s face as easily as he could Bokuto’s.

“What do you mean?” Kuroo asked.

“You had a crush on me,” Suga explained. “Did I take advantage of you?”

Kuroo looked at him for a long time with a blank face, and Suga’s insides were churning. He had no idea what the alpha was thinking about. He himself didn’t feel very good, hadn’t felt very good about Kuroo ever since he and Bokuto were getting ready to leave and Kuroo pinched his ass and then smirked sadly.

“I had my own reasons to agree to it,” Kuroo said. “You don’t have to feel bad about it.”

“What kind of reasons?” Suga insisted. “Surely you knew that Bokuto wouldn’t let you touch me much?”

Kuroo sucked on his lip, and there was a hint of a frown on his face. Suga waited as patiently as he could.

Then there was noise downstairs. Suga wanted to curse the timing.

“They’re here,” he said, as if Kuroo needed to be told.

With a slow smile on his face Kuroo got up. At the door he turned around.

“Have you forgotten what you asked for?” he asked with a smirk. “You asked for me and Bokuto to fuck. I didn’t think I’d get to touch you at all.”

With a ridiculous wink of his eye he was gone, and Suga was left alone to stare at the open door. He could faintly hear Kuroo’s voice downstairs as a sickly feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know how to even begin to process what Kuroo had just told him.

He was still staring blankly at the doorway when Bokuto appeared. Usually the alpha’s appearance was a pleasant thing, making Suga feel happy and relaxed, but right now he wasn’t sure how to feel about anything. Bokuto closed the door behind him and sat down next to Suga, pulling the omega into a hug. Suga felt a happy kiss on his forehead before Bokuto let him go.

“Koushi?” Bokuto asked when Suga didn’t respond to his joyful greeting.

“Why did you and Kuroo have sex?” Suga asked.

Maybe it wasn’t the best thing to start with, but it was the first thing that popped into his head.

Bokuto looked confused. Suga didn’t blame him. Bokuto probably hadn’t even thought about everything as much as Suga had. He didn’t need to; he already knew everything.

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asked, just like Suga had expected.

“I mean that why did you decide to become fuck buddies?” he clarified.

Obviously, it wasn’t enough to clear up the sudden question, but at least Bokuto would have to say something to ease Suga’s pain.

“Because we were both single and in need of release,” Bokuto said and shrugged.

“Who came up with it?” Suga asked immediately.

“Who? Well, it was me,” Bokuto said.

“You?” Suga asked, as if he was doubting Bokuto’s words. “Why would you want to have sex with another alpha?”

Bokuto was starting to look frustrated. Suga didn’t want that, but he wanted answers.

“Because why not,” Bokuto replied. “No omegas are willing to have casual sex, so it’s not like there are many options there. Besides I never thought we’d do much more than jerk off together or something.”

It did sound plausible, and it definitely did sound like something that a young alpha would think when in need of release.

“Are you attracted to alphas?” Suga asked anyway.

Bokuto spluttered and his face turned completely red.

“Absolutely not!” he said, horrified.

“Then how could you get it up?” Suga continued, knowing that at this point he was merely teasing.

Bokuto looked very uncomfortable, and a part of Suga received some pleasure from it. He had been uncomfortable with his thoughts, so Bokuto could share at least a part of it.

“I didn’t really think…” Bokuto tried, waving his arms as if they would somehow help him in relaying his thoughts. “It’s not like I got it up for Kuroo, in particular. Just, you know. When you get horny?”

Suga had his brows raised and fought hard to keep himself from breaking into a wide smirk.

“So,” he said slowly, breathing deeply to keep the giggles away. “You were not attracted to Kuroo?”

Bokuto shook his head.

“I was not attracted to Kuroo,” he said seriously. “I mean, I can see that he looks nice, but I wouldn’t take him to bed with me. I mean… Wait.”

Suga couldn’t hold it together, and burst to laughter. Bokuto looked so confused over his own words that it was impossible to keep a straight face.

“Don’t laugh at me, Koushi,” Bokuto said and pouted. “You know I’m not the brightest pencil in the box. No, I mean the sharpest.”

“Don’t say that,” Suga said with a soft smile and pulled Bokuto into a hug. “You’re plenty bright and sharp! And you’re so incredibly sweet too. You’re perfect.”

Bokuto relaxed, and when Suga pulled away, the alpha was smiling too.

“Did Kuroo have feelings for you?” Suga asked, once again taking Bokuto completely off guard.

The alpha had his mouth open but no sound came out, his eyes were wide and a deep blush was creeping back to his face.

“I thought so,” Suga said and nodded. “He implied something like that, but I wasn’t sure if you knew.”

“He told you?” Bokuto asked, looking slightly less horrified but just as surprised as before.

“Not in those words, but yeah,” Suga said. “Didn’t it bother you?”

Bokuto looked down. He looked serious, and Suga hadn’t expected that. He hoped that he hadn’t poked anything too dangerous.

“I didn’t know,” Bokuto said, voice quiet and slightly sad. “He didn’t tell me before I was already dating you. Actually, he told me after I kissed him that one time… Uh.”

“You didn’t know when you kissed him,” Suga repeated, just to take in all the new information.

“No,” Bokuto said. “I think he didn’t want to tell me at all. He only told me to keep me from doing something stupid like that again. I never realised how uncomfortable it must have been for him.”

Bokuto looked like realisation had just hit him. He turned to look at Suga again, eyes wide.

“Do you think I hurt him by sleeping with him?” he asked. “It must have been horrible for him when I just started dating you all of a sudden. Shit! Now I understand why he acted so defeated.”

Suga didn’t know what to say, so he stayed quiet.

“I’m a horrible friend,” Bokuto said with a deep frown, shoulders slumping.

“I’m sure he doesn’t think that,” Suga said and pat Bokuto’s back reassuringly.

Bokuto hid his face behind his hands and whined.

“Why do you ask me such horrible questions today?” he complained.

Suga smiled lovingly before getting serious again.

“Because I’ve been feeling quite horrible,” he said.

Bokuto lowered his hands and turned to look at him with worry.

“I just…” Suga tried to explain, but wasn’t sure where to start or how to put everything into words. “I’m afraid I’m not enough.”

Bokuto looked at him for a while before pulling him against his body.

“You’re plenty,” the alpha said quietly. “I promise you that Kuroo is just a friend, and that’s what he has always been. He was never anything more than that.”

Bokuto swayed them gently, and Suga did feel calmness bloom in his chest at the words. He would have to make a decision and then stick to it, and he would now decide to trust his boyfriend.

“I believe you,” he said.

He felt Bokuto’s smile and turned to look at the alpha. Bokuto’s face was bright and soft, and he lifted his hands to the alpha’s cheeks. He simply wanted to feel how warm the boy was, how alive and real they both were. He slowly kissed Bokuto, keeping his eyes closed for a breath longer than necessary, and was then faced with the most brilliant smile.

“I love you Koushi,” Bokuto said softly. “I really love you.”

Suga smiled so widely that his cheeks were soon starting to ache.

“I love you too,” he said and kissed his mate again.

They continued kissing for a while, just quietly holding each other while their lips brushed together, feather-light touches turning into more insistent pressure. Bokuto’s warm hands were slowly stroking over Suga’s back, and the omega would have gladly stayed there for much longer, but the moment was shattered by Kuroo’s voice coming from the stairwell.

“We’re ready for you!” the alpha announced.

While Suga was sad that this treasured moment with Bokuto had ended so fast, he was also eager to finally meet Kuroo’s mate. He and Bokuto nearly jumped up from the bed, Bokuto brushing a strand of hair off Suga’s forehead, before heading downstairs. Suga’s heart was beating with excitement and a pinch of nerves that always came with meeting new alphas. Bokuto was pulling him forward with so much enthusiasm that he stumbled over his feet when they reached the bottom of the stairs, but the alpha was also what kept him upright.

Suga thought that there was a familiar scent in the living room: something that he recognised but that he didn’t associate with the room. His eyes stopped on Kuroo who was standing nervously by the sofa, shifting from foot to foot and rubbing his left arm with his right hand. He then turned to look at the head of dark hair that was visible over the back of the sofa right before Kuroo’s nervous voice said:

“I want you to meet my mate, Sawamura Daichi.”

The person on the sofa stood up and turned around to face them. It really was Daichi, there was no doubt about that, because not only did he look like the alpha in question he also smelled like him.

“What?” Suga asked.

He looked around the room, as if he could find an answer to all the questions that had flooded his head so quickly that he hadn’t even managed to single one out yet.

“In fact, we’re engaged now,” Kuroo said and stepped to stand beside Daichi.

Bokuto dropped Suga’s hand and jumped forward to hug the two alphas. Kuroo looked like he was ready to burst to tears, while Daichi looked slightly terrified of Bokuto’s large frame suddenly surging towards him. Daichi’s warm eyes turned to Kuroo right before he was pulled into the crushing hug, when his gaze turned to Suga.

Their eyes met, and Suga felt like the floor had just collapsed under him. He felt like he was falling, and had to take a step back to stay upright. He blinked, but Daichi was still there, like a very persistent ghost that just wouldn’t go no matter how many exorcists tried to get rid of it.

There was a weird sound in Suga’s head, something like static, and he thought that his brain had finally malfunctioned so badly that he was now imagining things. He heard a voice but couldn’t place it, even though he did see Kuroo’s mouth moving.

“Is this for real?” he asked himself, and his voice, at least, was coming right out of his mouth.

He was looking at the three alphas that stood just a few steps away from him, but suddenly he felt like he didn’t belong there. Maybe he was from another dimension and had momentarily broken the line between his and theirs. Maybe he was having a very elaborate nightmare and would wake up momentarily.

He realised that Bokuto took a hold of his arm and pulled him into the room, and suddenly it was like he had just surfaced after having been underwater until his lungs were burning. The alpha guided him to sit down, and he felt much better, much more stable. It was a surprisingly easy fix for his problem.

Then he looked up at Daichi.

“You’re not gay,” he said.

This was a known fact. Sawamura Daichi was an alpha, a very reasonable alpha, and they had been together. Sawamura Daichi had approached him on one boring afternoon and blushed down to his neck while politely asking to court him. Sawamura Daichi had been the one who wanted an omega who would happily settle into a life of a housewife, raising kids and waiting for his alpha to return. He was the one who wanted children as soon as school was over. He was the one who kept saying that alphas were this and omegas that. He was the one who had kissed Suga on a rainy afternoon and sworn eternal love right before their first time having sex.

Sawamura Daichi was not gay in any shape or form.

Yet here he was, holding Kuroo’s hand like they were both so used to it, it became naturally.

Okay, fine, Daichi was dating Kuroo.

As if!

Suga felt like his thoughts were turning into porridge, too sticky and mushy to even separate.

 _Oh, Koushi, I will always be your friend!_ Daichi had said. _I’m just a bit jealous that you have someone else now_ , Daichi had said. _I still find it hard to see you smile so happily when you think about him_ , Daichi had said.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Suga snapped.

“I told you I was seeing someone,” Daichi said defensively. “It’s not like I could have outed Kuroo to you.”

Couldn’t, or wouldn’t? What difference was there, really? Suga turned to look at Kuroo, who was standing next to Daichi with an innocent look on his face.

“To think I was worried about you for nothing,” Suga barked at him.

He then turned his glare to Bokuto. His own boyfriend, his mate and his all, wasn’t that right?

“You knew, didn’t you?” he asked.

Bokuto jumped at his accusatory voice, and it made him feel good. Yes, good. They were all in this together, and none of them trusted him enough to let him know what was going on. They were all keeping such a huge secret from him, probably laughing at him for being so oblivious to the outrageous new relationship. Maybe Kuroo had lied all along; maybe Kuroo had only wanted Daichi and had made sure that Suga would turn his attention elsewhere.

“I…” Bokuto started to answer.

He didn’t get very far.

“Of course you did,” Suga yelled. “You all knew and none of you bothered to tell me!”

How many times had they talked about it and laughed?

“We just did,” Kuroo said.

Suga wanted to tear his head off and throw it out the window, wipe that stupid smirk off his stupid face for good. Daichi was _his_ alpha, _his_ , and not Kuroo’s.

“I can’t believe!” Suga shouted and stood up. “None of you trusted me!”

He looked at the three alphas, all taller than him. He was just a stupid little omega who had no business playing with the big alphas. He wasn’t _worth_ trusting because he was a lesser person. He was below knowledge such as this.

“This is bullshit!” he screamed and stormed off the room.

He was blinded by rage and didn’t pay attention to where he was going. He slammed the door shut behind him and kept walking briskly, on and on and on, just seeing where his legs would take him as he fumed.

Fucking alphas and their bloated egos! None of them deserved a minute of his time, none! He should have known to not associate with the types of Kuroo Tetsurou and his stupid hot friends. He should have known that Kuroo was full of shit!

 _Pity me, I’m gay_ , and everyone’s all around him and all the time he’s just laughing internally, watching everyone grovel at his feet.

 _Gay my ass_ , Suga thought. He wasn’t all that gay when they had sex. No, Kuroo was so eager to taste him, taste his omega’s pre-come and slick. Kuroo had been much more eager than Bokuto to have him. What kind of a gay alpha was so captivated by an omega that they forgot where they were and what they were supposed to do?

Suga cursed himself for leaving his phone behind. He really wanted to talk to Oikawa. He needed to talk to someone who was not an alpha and not conspiring against him. He missed Oikawa.

It had been a while since he and Oikawa had gotten together properly. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been busy figuring out what they would do when the baby arrives, where they would go and how they would afford everything. Suga had been busy too, studying hard and trying to squeeze in as much time with Bokuto as he could.

What was the point of that? Bokuto didn’t even respect all the sacrifices he made to have a relationship with someone who lived so far away. Bokuto just went around kissing alphas behind his back and probably had sex with Kuroo too. Maybe all three of them were in on it together.

Suga stopped by the park where he and Bokuto often went just to be together and look at other people. Sometimes they hid behind bushes to share a heated kiss before hurrying home for more make-outs.

“I’m so stupid,” Suga said to himself and headed to the bench that was separate from the busiest part.

He sat down. The park was busy with children and their parents. They all looked happy. Suga shouldn’t have been there among such happy people.

 _What am I doing?_ he asked himself.

He had asked that question countless of times ever since he had first met Bokuto and realised that the alpha was someone he needed in his life. Yes, it was a matter of need. Suga may have never believed in the romantic stories of finding your true mate, but Bokuto had sure felt like a destiny. It felt like there was a connection that he had never had with another person before.

He looked up to the sky. It was cloudy, but the bright blue peeked from behind the grey. It was a boring sky. It was always the same.

He had been worried about Kuroo. He would probably never say it out loud, but he had lost sleep on a few nights right after they had a threesome for the second time just because the sad look on Kuroo’s face had killed him. And he had continued to carry that worry inside him like a fool, when all this time Kuroo had been completely preoccupied by a new relationship. Well, they hadn’t dated for long, if you could trust what Daichi was saying. It had only been a couple of months when Daichi had suddenly gotten pensive and both Suga and Asahi were starting to worry.

“I’m seeing someone,” Daichi had then blurted out.

Suga had laughed. It was probably relief. As much as he had hated it, knowing that Daichi was sad because of him had been hard to swallow. That was another thing that had been gnawing on his insides, although at least he had been able to drop that feeling a while ago already.

Had their break-up been so traumatic for Daichi that he couldn’t date another omega?

Suga shook his head. It was a stupid thought. Surely it was impossible to change your sexuality at will, and knowing how eagerly Kuroo was trying to get into his pants after only knowing him for a short amount of time, there was no way that Daichi would have managed to date Kuroo this long without sex.

Wait, didn’t Kuroo say they were engaged? That was even more proof that Daichi had slept with Kuroo.

But maybe, if Daichi was unaware of it and it was a psychological response…

Suga shuddered. He smelled a warm scent approaching, and he didn’t have to turn his head to know who it was.

“Koushi?” Bokuto asked apprehensively from quite a distance away. “Can I come over?”

Suga shrugged but then sighed.

“Sure,” he said.

He lowered his head to look at Bokuto who slowly walked over and sat down on the other end of the bench.

Suga hated how it instantly brought tears to his eyes. He turned his head away.

“Koushi?” the alpha asked, and before Suga could react in any way, a warm body pressed against his back. “Don’t be sad.”

Bokuto’s voice was fragile, and Suga closed his eyes, leaning into his alpha for support. He needed it, he needed to feel loved, and Bokuto was always good at making him feel that way.

“Am I overreacting?” Suga asked quietly. “Of course I am.”

“No,” Bokuto argued just as quietly. “I understand why you feel like I’ve failed you.”

Suga sighed and turned around in Bokuto’s hold.

“I don’t really feel like you’ve failed me,” he said. “I mean. Maybe I feel that, but I don’t really… I don’t know what I’m even saying.”

Bokuto’s eyes were sad, and it was almost worse than what had just happened.

“Koushi,” the alpha started apprehensively. “I know you have problems with yourself. Well, with your self-worth, probably. Have I understood that correctly?”

Suga nodded. There was no point trying to deny that all his problems stemmed from the fact that he couldn’t see his own self-worth.

“Please, tell me how it makes you feel about everything,” Bokuto said, his voice almost pleading. “I want to understand what you think so maybe I can help you. At least I can try to be a better boyfriend.”

“You’re plenty good already,” Suga said with a smile and brushed his fingers against Bokuto’s cheek.

“I want to understand you better,” Bokuto said.

Suga thought for a moment. It wasn’t easy to put feelings into words, especially when he still had trouble understanding everything himself.

“I just,” Suga started, a frown on his face as he tried to gather his thoughts into something comprehensible. “If you’re asking me what I was thinking now, I felt that you were all just laughing at me. Behind my back.”

Suga told Bokuto about the things he had thought during his walk, and Bokuto listened to him patiently, every now and then humming to show that he was. It felt awkward to say everything that made Bokuto seem like a bad guy, especially because it caused the alpha to squeak like every word was a dagger, but Suga thought that it was time for him to let out all the bad thoughts that had been plaguing him for a while now.

“I don’t mean to say that I don’t trust you,” Suga said. “I just find it hard to deal with the fact that things are more complicated than just us being together.”

Bokuto nuzzled his face against Suga’s cheek and neck. It was a loving gesture that melted Suga’s heart just like it always did, and he sighed.

“I wish I didn’t have all these stupid issues,” he said.

“But they’re a part of what makes you you,” Bokuto said.

“That doesn’t make them any less annoying,” Suga replied but smiled.

Now that he had had time to be alone with his thoughts and then share them with Bokuto, he was feeling much better.

“We should probably go back,” he said. “I need to apologise to Kuroo and Daichi.”

He and Bokuto walked hand in hand back to the house.

“I feel like such a shit,” Suga said when they entered. “They’re announcing their engagement and I just yell at them.”

“I’m sure they understand,” Bokuto said, although he didn’t sound all that certain.

“I wouldn’t blame them if they didn’t,” Suga said.

“Hey, I forgot to say that Kuroo’s dad is here,” Bokuto said.

Suga sighed.

“I guess it’s only fair that I have to apologise in front of him,” he said, and they headed to the living room.

Bokuto’s mother immediately took care of introductions. Kuroo’s dad seemed like a pleasant omega in spite of the dark bags under his eyes. It was very hard for Suga to think that his person would be in any way willing to throw his son out of the house. He wasn’t sure, but he seemed to remember that Kuroo was talking about his “father”, who must have been his alpha father.

After Suga and Kuroo’s dad had met each other, Suga swallowed and turned to Kuroo and Daichi who were sitting close to each other on the sofa, holding hands and looking slightly nervous.

“I’m deeply sorry,” Suga said and bowed to the two alphas. “I was being childish.”

“It’s okay,” Kuroo said, but Suga was sure that the alpha had been hurt by his words.

“I was just so surprised,” he explained, knowing full well that it sounded like a weak excuse after his behaviour. “And Daichi, I’m really sorry. I guess I just felt that maybe I was such a bad omega that you turned gay.”

He couldn’t help laughing at how ridiculous it sounded now that he said it out loud.

“That’s so stupid,” he added.

“It’s fine,” Daichi said, managing to sound more convincing than Kuroo.

Suga looked at him feeling more like himself again.

“Just so you know,” he said. “We will talk about this later.”

He then looked around, wondering where to sit. Bokuto pat his lap, and Suga decided to take the opportunity to act like an omega would – sit on his alpha’s lap – and prove to himself that nothing would change. The world wouldn’t suddenly collapse around him, and the others wouldn’t look at him any differently.

Besides, Bokuto made him feel more at ease, which is what he needed. It still felt strange to see Daichi with Kuroo of all people, holding his hand and acting like they had been a couple for years instead of weeks.

“We’re missing some detail here,” Bokuto’s mother said and looked at all four boys with raised eyebrows.

Suga leaned better against Bokuto’s chest and waited for someone else to do the talking. He smirked internally when Daichi was the one to step up to the task, of course he would. Daichi always liked to be perfectly polite.

“Suga and I used to date,” he explained. “We only told him about Kuroo and me today.”

Suga was distracted from the conversation by Kuroo’s ridiculous grin and quiet laughter that was directed at Bokuto. When he turned to look, he found his boyfriend making a silly face at the other alpha, and slapped his shoulder.

“Behave, you two,” he whispered to Bokuto who only laughed in return and pressed a wet kiss on Suga’s cheek.

Suga was still rolling his eyes at the two when Kuroo’s dad brought up his son’s engagement. Suga’s heart clenched and he hid his discomfort by shifting his head closer to Bokuto’s neck in the hopes that the alpha’s pheromones would calm him. He should be happy for his friends. He should be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a good amount of this chapter already written, which is why I was able to publish this quickly, but now I'm all out of fic. So there's no way of knowing how long before I get the next chapter out. I have work tomorrow and a birthday party on Saturday and a deadline on Monday so. Not to mention what the hell will happen next!
> 
> Thank you for reading and supporting!


	4. Chapter 4

Suga didn’t feel very good that night. He did his best to act like his usual self to his family, but once he was safely in his room, the smile fell from his face. He hadn’t done his homework, but he didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t really want to think about anything anymore after having done plenty of thinking all day. That didn’t mean that the thoughts wouldn’t stop flooding his head, and he flopped down onto his bed and groaned in frustration. He would have to come up with something to distract him. He thought about the late afternoon, when Kuroo had left to take Daichi to the railway station. Bokuto and Suga had withdrawn back to the alpha’s room, because while Suga was still feeling down, he was also determined to use the opportunity to get Bokuto to have sex with him before they had to separate for who knows how long.

Bokuto had no idea of his intentions, he found out, when the alpha’s eyes widened and his head perked up when Suga pressed against him, pulling his head down to an open-mouthed kiss. It was easy to coax the alpha into pressing closer before picking him up and carrying him to the bed.

“Koushi,” Bokuto whined between wet licks of Suga’s tongue. “We don’t have much time.”

“All the more reason to make it count,” Suga replied.

Bokuto groaned and pulled off the omega’s shirt. Suga sighed happily when the alpha latched onto a nipple and sucked on it hard until it was puffy and raw. Suga had his hands in Bokuto’s hair, fingers combing through it and massaging his scalp. He pulled his own pants down enough to free his small hardened cock. Bokuto was still fully clothed, and Suga didn’t like it, but he also didn’t want to stop what Bokuto was currently doing with his mouth to his nipple.

Suga’s abused nipple started to be almost too sensitive, and the omega whined when Bokuto merely continued sucking, light nips of his teeth accompanied by his tongue being the only break Suga got. The omega’s whines were turning into moans, and he lifted a hand to his mouth to keep from being heard downstairs.

When Bokuto finally let go of the nipple with a pop, he smiled widely as he looked at Suga’s face.

“If I had realised you like having your nipples being played with so much, I would have done it sooner,” the alpha said and laughed when Suga only replied with a whine.

Bokuto reached up and pulled Suga’s hand away to kiss him. The omega pulled on his hair with impatience, his cock already throbbing between their bodies. Bokuto laughed against his lips before pulling away and sitting up to get rid of his shirt.

“I’ll have to fuck you hard, Koushi,” the alpha said as his muscles flexed with the motion of throwing his shirt down to the floor. “Like I said, we don’t have much time.”

“Please,” Suga gasped and watched Bokuto push his own sweatpants down to expose his cock.

Bokuto stood up and pulled Suga’s pants off all the way, and the omega immediately spread his legs to show off his slick hole.

“You’re so eager,” Bokuto said with a snigger.

“Always for you,” Suga replied and winked.

Bokuto climbed back to the bed and kissed the omega once more before looking down to guide his cock to his tight entrance. He pushed in with more strength than usual, and Suga yelped before he could stop it. He immediately clasped his hands over his mouth. Bokuto chuckled and started rolling his hips without pushing in farther. It was a tight fit, and Suga was sure that what Bokuto was doing was the right way to go about it right then. Pleasure was already pooling in his lower belly, and it didn’t take long for him to relax into Bokuto’s thrusts, and soon the alpha was fucking him just as hard as usual.

Suga pulled a pillow over his face to drown his moans that were threatening to turn into screams. Bokuto’s grunts of pleasure and their skin slapping together were sounds that would always turn him on, and from the way his cock was starting to throb more insistently he was pretty sure he would be able to come without being touched.

It seemed that Bokuto might have had the same idea, as the alpha did nothing to indicate that he would be touching Suga while fucking into him. His hands were resting on the bed so close to Suga that he could feel the alpha’s skin brush against him every now and again. Bokuto’s hips were snapping quickly, and Suga bit the pillow when he came, ass tightening around Bokuto’s thick cock, driving the alpha into more desperate thrusts and sounds.

It didn’t take long before Bokuto came with a long moan, pulling out right before his knot was too big to fit through Suga’s hole and pressing their cocks together. Suga’s hips jerked at the touch, and he nearly cried in gratitude when the alpha took a hold of his cock and jerked him to another orgasm.

After Suga came down and abandoned the pillow from over his face, he turned to Bokuto, who had lain down on the bed next to him. He was about to start teasing the alpha’s knot, when there was a call downstairs. Bokuto went completely red in the face, pulled a blanket to wrap around his body, and carefully cracked his door open to not show his naked form to his mother.

“Koutarou, could you give Tetsurou a call?” the omega asked from downstairs. “He’s been gone for awfully long.”

“Sure thing, mum!” Bokuto replied.

“I’m awfully sorry for disturbing your alone time with Suga,” his mother added.

“Mum!” Bokuto complained, and Suga giggled at how uncomfortable the alpha looked, not quite certain as to whether he should try to argue or simply slam the door shut.

Suga sighed and sat up when Bokuto started pulling his clothes back on.

“I’m sorry, Koushi,” the alpha said. “I really do think it’s better to keep a close eye on Kuroo right now.”

“You don’t need to apologise,” Suga said, hoping that he was hiding his frustration well enough. “I know he needs a friend right now.”

Bokuto called Kuroo, quickly moved out of the room to talk somewhere else, and Suga sighed into his pillow now that he thought about the disappointment of not having had the time to get just a bit more of Bokuto’s time in bed.

Thinking about sex had gotten his body interested, and he was now debating whether to do something about it or let it die. He thought about calling Bokuto – it wouldn’t be the first time when the alpha would pleasure him just with his voice – but then chose against it, knowing that Kuroo was most likely there and in need of Bokuto’s attention.

*

Suga wasted no time getting a hold of Oikawa the following day, and after an exhausting day in school trying to avoid spending too much time with Daichi, he was sitting in his friend’s room, resting against the omega’s warm body. Oikawa was stroking his hair, and Suga felt so relaxed he could have fallen asleep if he allowed himself to. Instead he sighed, trying to figure out how to talk to Oikawa without bringing up any names.

“What’s bothering you, Koushi?” Oikawa asked, when Suga remained quiet.

“I’m not sure how to tell you without oversharing,” Suga said. “I don’t want to be the person who goes around telling other people’s secrets.”

“You know that everything you tell me will remain just between the two of us?” Oikawa asked.

Suga nodded and bit his lip. It would be much easier to explain the situation if he could just tell everyone’s name, but Kuroo had trusted him – possibly not willingly even – and he was already considering breaking that trust.

“Is it about Bokuto?” Oikawa asked.

“I guess,” Suga replied. “How could you tell.”

He laughed, it was hollow, and he nuzzled closer to Oikawa and his calming scent.

“I had a feeling it might be,” Oikawa said and rested his cheek against Suga’s head.

“I never had this many issues when I was dating Daichi,” Suga said and froze.

Thinking about Daichi was still too painful, the surprise and disappointment still too raw.

“Is there something going on with Sawamura?” Oikawa asked, because of course he would notice how uncomfortable Suga suddenly was.

Suga wasn’t sure what to say. He wouldn’t find peace of he didn’t talk, but talking would share too many secrets that he was supposed to keep.

Although, Daichi hadn’t actually told him not to tell anyone about his relationship.

“Is it a secret?” Oikawa asked.

“I guess so,” Suga said.

He was playing with his fingers, he noticed, and forced himself to stop.

“Well, I won’t pry,” Oikawa said. “But I also do promise that I will never share any secrets you might share with me.”

“He’s seeing someone,” Suga blurted out.

Oikawa pulled away slightly to look at the other omega. Suga tried to hide from his eyes, but obviously couldn’t.

“It bothers you?” Oikawa asked.

Suga nodded jerkily, too ashamed to say it out loud, almost too ashamed to even admit it. All this time he had been hoping that Daichi would simply find someone new and leave him alone, and now that he had, it wasn’t good enough. Suga didn’t understand why. Did it have something to do with Kuroo as an alpha or Kuroo as a person? Was he maybe worried that Daichi would treat Kuroo with same disrespect that he had treated Suga? Or did his problem simply lie in the fact that Kuroo was another alpha?

Suga opened his mouth to say something, but instead burst to tears.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Oikawa asked, voice heavy with worry, and pulled Suga into a proper hug. “Why are you crying, sweetie?”

Suga pressed his eyes against Oikawa’s shoulder. He hadn’t realised how much he needed to cry until now that he was bawling uncontrollably against the pregnant omega. He thought about Daichi and Kuroo holding hands, and the flash of gold on Kuroo’s finger. He thought about Bokuto’s happiness at their announcement, how all three of them were standing together in a hug, all smiles and joyful energy, and he was standing there. Just standing, right outside the other room.

“What’s wrong with me?” he blubbered against Oikawa. “Why didn’t they tell me? Why didn’t they include me in the secret? They don’t want me at all, they don’t want me any longer. Why would they not tell me?”

Oikawa hushed him quietly, stroked his back and let him cry.

“Everyone’s just leaving me out,” Suga hiccupped.

Oikawa smelled calming, and after such a violent burst of emotion, Suga started to quickly calm down. He shifted his head to press his nose right against Oikawa’s neck. He desperately needed the omega’s pheromones to not break down again. He inhaled as deeply as he could, filling his lungs with the soothing scent. Oikawa stroked his neck with nimble fingers, causing him to relax further. He almost felt like he would melt against the other omega.

“Koushi,” Oikawa said gently. “Now you will tell me everything.”

And Suga did. He had his face pressed against Oikawa’s neck, but he told him everything that had happened on the previous day and the night before. Oikawa listened to him quietly, continuing to stroke his neck to maintain the calm that had now settled onto him.

When he was done, Oikawa squeezed him closer.

“Oh, Koushi, honey,” the omega whispered. “You knew that eventually Sawamura would move on and find someone new to love and cherish.”

Suga nodded but didn’t make a sound.

“It doesn’t mean he doesn’t still love you on some level,” Oikawa continued. “But the intensity of that love is now in the past. He still cares for you as a friend, doesn’t he?”

Suga nodded again. He lifted his head slowly to look at Oikawa. The omega’s eyes were shiny, and Suga had never thought about how good and guilty it could make him feel to know that someone was crying for him.

“It doesn’t mean that you’re not the most amazing person ever,” Oikawa said and smiled. “He had to move on, you know that.”

Suga sniffled and wiped his nose on his hand.

“I know,” he said. “I wanted him to.”

Oikawa smiled and kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay to feel sad about it,” he said. “You two were together for a long time.”

“I didn’t think I’d be sad,” Suga admitted.

“I’m sure that the surprise of him dating another alpha,” Oikawa said, “not to mention an alpha you know so intimately, had a lot to do with this burst of emotion too.”

Suga nodded again. Oikawa let go and reached for his nightstand to get a tissue. He gently wiped Suga’s face before handing the tissue to Suga who blew his own nose.

“I’m sure you also know that they didn’t hide it from you to be mean or because they don’t trust you,” Oikawa added.

“I still feel like Daichi should have told me,” Suga said anyway. “He’s the one who keeps insisting that we’re still best friends, but why won’t he share things with me?”

“Maybe he knew that you would take it hard,” Oikawa suggested.

Suga jokingly glared at him.

“Why would he think that?” he asked. “He doesn’t know anything.”

Oikawa laughed.

“Fine, if that’s what you say,” he said.

Suga did consider Oikawa’s words. He and Daichi had known each other for nearly three years, and dated for close to two. While the alpha might have not always understood his insecurities, it didn’t mean that he didn’t know Suga at all.

“I hate feeling so inferior to them,” Suga mumbled.

“You shouldn’t have to feel inferior,” Oikawa said and stroked Suga’s cheek that was still moist from crying. “You’re not inferior, and you should find a way to remember that.”

“It doesn’t matter what I think if the others think differently,” Suga said.

That wasn’t an issue he wanted to talk about. He didn’t even want to think about it. He was so tired of always repeating the same problems over and over again.

“Tooru,” Suga said, but then went quiet.

He hadn’t told Oikawa about Bokuto and Kuroo’s past together, and he wasn’t sure if he should keep it that way, even if it would prevent him from talking about something that bugged him.

“What is it, sweetie?” Oikawa asked and nuzzled his nose against Suga’s cheek.

Suga bit his lip.

“You…” he started carefully, thinking about each word before saying it out loud. “You remember when I told you about Bokuto kissing someone else?”

“Yes,” Oikawa replied, stroking Suga’s back in a soothing manner. “Is there something that you want to talk about? You were incredibly vague about the whole situation.”

Suga sighed.

“He kissed Kuroo,” he said.

Oikawa froze for just a fraction of a second, but Suga noticed it.

“And you find it troubling?” Oikawa asked after a moment’s silence.

Suga nodded and turned to properly look up to Oikawa’s soft eyes. He felt like his own eyes were too wide to hide anything, and he could feel tears returning. He blinked several times before saying anything.

“I’m not sure I should tell you,” he said slowly. “Bokuto used to sleep with Kuroo.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise and he turned to look elsewhere before turning back.

“Friends with benefits?” he asked.

Suga nodded again. He licked his lips.

“I learned this weekend that Bokuto suggested it,” he said. “His reasoning behind it is fine, I don’t find that to be a problem. What bothers me is the fact that he…”

Suga stopped to think. He was frowning at the floor, trying to organise his thoughts properly to voice his doubts.

“He said that he has been faithful,” Suga said. “But how could I possibly know that?”

He glanced at Oikawa.

“Do you believe him?” Oikawa asked.

Suga wanted to say yes, but if he was being completely honest with himself, he wasn’t sure. Instead of answering he looked down to the floor, sliding his fingers over it as he spoke.

“When he was sad and got drunk,” he said, “he went to Kuroo. And he kissed Kuroo. Why was his instinct to kiss Kuroo?”

Suga didn’t dare look up at Oikawa in case the omega’s face would confirm his fears. Instead he looked at his own fingertips that rested on the floor right next to his thigh.

“Koushi,” Oikawa said and waited for Suga to look up before continuing. “It doesn’t necessarily mean anything. It could simply mean that he needed to feel loved because you weren’t talking to him.”

“Was it my fault?” Suga asked.

He had thought about that too. He had thought about what a terrible boyfriend he had been, and it still bothered him at times when he allowed it to surface. However, Oikawa shook his head.

“It’s not anyone’s fault,” he said. “Maybe he just missed you so much that it reminded him of how he and Kuroo had to stop sleeping together and he projected that feeling onto the situation?”

Suga wasn’t sure that Oikawa’s idea would work. He wasn’t sure that he even fully understood what the omega was trying to say. But he wanted to believe it, he wanted to cling to the idea that there was nothing weird between Bokuto and Kuroo, that the two alphas were only friends and had always been just that.

“I know it’s hard,” Oikawa said. “But sometimes you just have to trust even with not much basis.”

Suga nodded slowly and rested against Oikawa.

“Will I ever stop doubting him?” he asked aloud, although the question was mostly aimed at himself. After all, there was no way Oikawa could answer it.

“We have kissed too,” Oikawa said.

Suga’s face heated up at the thought. He raised his head to look at Oikawa, who was smiling shyly.

“Koushi, you don’t even know what kind of a kiss they shared,” the omega added. “Maybe their kiss was the same as ours.”

Suga didn’t say anything. He hadn’t thought about this before. Bokuto certainly hadn’t elaborated on what kind of a kiss it had been.

“Why are relationships so complicated?” Suga commented before resting his head against Oikawa’s shoulder again.

“At least our friendship isn’t complicated,” Oikawa said and laughed.

“Yeah,” Suga said. “Not now that Daichi isn’t there to complain about it.”

Oikawa sniggered and Suga found it endearing. He turned to hug the omega.

“Thank you for being such a good friend,” he said against Oikawa’s neck, and Oikawa hummed in response.

“Koushi,” Oikawa said after a while. “Have you already decided what universities you’re going to try for?”

Suga straightened up and bit his lip. He and Oikawa hadn’t properly talked about their plans for the next semester. Suga felt ashamed when he realised that he should have asked Oikawa about it before. He had been too preoccupied with his own problems to spare a thought to Oikawa’s future.

“I have,” he answered.

Oikawa nodded.

“They’re all in Tokyo,” Suga continued.

His insides twinged with sadness when he thought about the fact that Oikawa might choose to stay in Miyagi. He didn’t want them to be so much apart. It would feel just as bad as his distance from Bokuto felt right now.

“You’re determined to move,” Oikawa smiled.

Suga nodded.

“I have something to tell you, Koushi,” Oikawa said before Suga could say anything. “Iwa-chan is determined to move us to Tokyo as well.”

Suga’s mind cleared up instantly and he perked up.

“Really?” he asked excitedly.

“Yes, really,” Oikawa said with an amused tint to his tone. “He got scouted to a team. I would have told you sooner but he told me to keep quiet until he had made sure that it’s a sensible option for the both of us.”

“And it is?” Suga asked, desperate to make sure that Oikawa would really be moving to Tokyo as well.

“Yes,” Oikawa replied with a wide smile. “He has ‘looked into it’, like he put it, and it seems that he’s satisfied with it.”

Suga was too happy to do anything but hug Oikawa again. Oikawa smiled, and Suga was glad that at least something was going his way.

*

It was hard to stay positive, however, when every day was a reminder of Daichi’s relationship with Kuroo. There was nothing that would scream it in Suga’s face, per se, but merely the sight of the alpha was enough to remind him of the unpleasant feelings that were now plaguing him. He might have gotten rid of some of the guilt he had felt for Kuroo – and even Daichi – but that guilt was now replaced by many other emotions that were hard to deal with. Suga found himself avoiding Daichi’s company so much that Asahi was starting to look extra worried, but he couldn’t bring himself to spend any more time with the alpha than was necessary.

That weekend Suga found himself to be more exhausted than usual. He had been struggling to get all his studying done, and his teachers were already sending worrying glances his way. He was certain that if he didn’t get his act together, he would be sitting down with several teachers discussing his grades and the upcoming exams.

Suga sighed. He knew what was going on, but admitting to it was difficult. He didn’t want to be affected so much by Daichi of all people, but it seemed that he was running out of options. When Sunday drew to a close, Suga decided that he would talk to the alpha, even if it would kill him.

It just might kill him. Suga was unusually nervous all morning, knowing full well that everyone in the team could see it. The first years made sure to stay out of his way, and knowing that he was appearing so angry to everyone made him even more irritated. By the end of the practise he had driven Asahi close to tears just by glaring at him, and when it was time to clear up the gym, nobody objected when Daichi approached Suga and asked to talk to him while the others stayed behind to put the balls and net away. They changed their clothes and left the locker room before the others even made it there, and headed to a classroom that was often empty.

Daichi gestured for Suga to sit down, but the omega remained standing out of pure stubbornness. He wasn’t sure why he was so hostile towards the alpha when he had already decided to try to resolve matters, but he was too tired to properly assess his behaviour from a more objective standpoint. So, he crossed his arms and waited for Daichi to sigh and sit down himself.

“Listen, Suga,” Daichi started, and Suga only barely stopped himself from saying something stupid in response. “You’ve been avoiding me, and I could live with that, but today you’ve been just… unfriendly to everyone and not just me.”

Suga was glaring down at the alpha, feeling grand and superior for a change, and he wanted to keep the feeling for a while longer before facing reality.

“What’s going on?” Daichi asked. “Did something happen that made you angrier?”

Suga was frowning, lips tightly together, and he looked at the alpha properly for the first time since their breakup; Daichi’s face was surprisingly soft, his eyes deep and hair getting long enough to need a cut. He still looked the same that he had back when they were together, holding hands and looking at each other before a kiss.

Suga felt his face relax, his glare fall and reveal the perplexing emotions that he had been feeling lately.

“Is everything okay?” Daichi asked.

Suga stood still and contemplated his answer. He wanted to say that there was nothing wrong, but he knew it was a stretch to even think that. How could he possibly claim that nothing was wrong, when he felt like his world had pretty much collapsed and was only held up by a few beams of support?

Suga shook his head in answer. Daichi’s eyes softened (how was that even possible?) and he gestured for Suga to sit down again. This time the omega did; he pulled a chair and sat down with a thud.

“You know we’re still friend, right?” Daichi said. “You can tell me anything you want to.”

Suga found himself chewing his cheek, and stopped it. He may have decided to talk to Daichi, but now that it was time, he didn’t know what to say, where to even begin.

The alpha waited patiently for him to say something, but silence only stretched on. Suga couldn’t look at Daichi, so he stared at the wall behind the alpha.

“Are you angry at me?” Daichi asked finally.

Suga slowly turned his eyes at the alpha, who was still looking at him. The softness in his eyes wasn’t gone completely, but there was something else beside it now. Something that looked painful, and Suga didn’t understand it.

“You keep saying that we’re friends and I can tell you everything,” Suga finally said. “But then you won’t do the same. What kind of friendship is that?”

Daichi looked surprised.

“Honestly, Suga, I didn’t think you wanted me to talk to you all that much,” he said.

Suga frowned at the statement.

“I insisted on staying friends, didn’t I,” Daichi explained.

“That doesn’t really explain anything,” Suga said. “What do you even think of me?”

Daichi looked at him for a long while without saying a thing. Suga let him, even if it made him feel self-conscious. He was worried that all his fears were somehow reflected on him, and he wasn’t sure he wanted the alpha to see.

“Do you want to be friends with me, Suga?” Daichi asked.

The question was unexpected, and Suga was sure that Daichi could see it on his face. He was about to answer, when he realised that he wasn’t sure what to say.

“That’s what I thought,” Daichi said, making Suga feel like the alpha could read his mind. “I wanted to hang onto you, mostly. I didn’t think about things like is it the best thing to do or how it might make you or me feel. I was just so determined to keep at least a part of you to myself.”

“Are you regretting it now?” Suga asked.

He was scared of hearing Daichi’s answer. They had been friends for a long time, and losing him now would be something that Suga didn’t even want to think about.

“I don’t know,” Daichi sighed. “Not for me, really, no. But I’m not sure it was fair for you to force you to stick around when… Well, I hurt you quite badly, didn’t I. Why would it be fair to make you deal with me after we’re through as a couple?”

Suga didn’t want to say anything, because he had never thought about this. He hadn’t thought about Daichi’s feelings at all, he realised, and it made him feel bad.

“I’m really selfish,” Daichi said and laughed sadly. “You always told me that, but I never realised before now.”

There was no way for Suga to deny the statement, so he remained quiet. Daichi hung his head down, elbows resting on his knees.

“I feel like I’ve been taking advantage of your kindness,” the alpha said.

Suga snorted. Daichi raised his head and confusedly looked at the omega.

“My kindness,” Suga repeated mockingly. “I thought you would know me better by now.”

Daichi looked completely lost, and Suga took a moment to consider his face. It was a good face on the alpha, who Suga was used to seeing full of confidence and certainty. He wished that he could have seen this side of Daichi back when they were still a couple. Maybe things would have turned out differently.

“You’ve grown up,” he said.

Daichi looked even more confused, maybe even a bit scandalised, and Suga couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his mouth.

“I don’t do anything out of kindness,” he said then.

Daichi squinted at him.

“Well,” Suga said and picked a piece of flint off his sleeve. “Maybe I did stay friends out of kindness – for Asahi.”

Daichi squealed, and it sounded like he was deeply wounded, and Suga smiled at the ceiling.

“In fact,” he said thoughtfully, still looking up to the ceiling rather than at the alpha before him. “I don’t think we really stayed friends at all, Daichi. We’re not friends. We’re just a couple of people who know each other.”

He turned to look down. Daichi looked close to tears, which Suga knew to mean that he was genuinely upset but not about to cry.

“Why do you think that?” the alpha asked.

“Because if we were friends, you wouldn’t make me work so hard just to get you to admit that you’re seeing someone,” Suga replied. “If we were friends you wouldn’t hesitate to tell me that you have moved on. Most importantly, if we were really friends, you would have realised that keeping it vague and secretive would only lead to me getting hurt when you shove the reality into my face like that.”

Daichi sniffled. Suga almost wished that the alpha would cry.

 _I guess I’m not worth it anymore_ , he thought.

“But Daichi,” Suga added. “Even though we’re not friends together, we’re still friends with Asahi. And as his friends we will go on the trip together like we’ve planned.”

Daichi opened his mouth, but only took in a deep breath before closing it and letting his head drop down. He nodded to the ground.

Suga stood up and turned to leave, but hesitated for long enough to have tears fall to his cheeks and a sniffle break the silence. He could feel Daichi’s gasp, and he listened to the alpha scramble to get up as quickly as possible and step towards him before stopping.

“Why are you crying?” Daichi asked.

Suga’s hands were shaking.

“Why Kuroo?” he sobbed.

He was tired of being angry at the two alphas without knowing why they had ended up together. He was tired of having different scenarios fill his head, all of which were somehow mocking him. He needed to hear the truth to leave it behind.

Daichi, however, remained quiet. It was taking long, way too long, and Suga was starting to wonder if the alpha had even heard the question.

“Why?” he asked again and turned.

Daichi was standing two steps away from him with tears in his eyes.

“Why does it hurt you so much?” Daichi asked in return.

Suga hadn’t felt this confused before, and he was starting to think that the entire conversation had been a mistake. Daichi wouldn’t cry for him when they were together, so why would he now, why would he now?

“Because,” he started to say, but had to gasp for air before he could continue. “Because you both used to want me. Why don’t you want me anymore?”

A tear rolled down Daichi’s cheek, quickly followed by two more drops. His eyes were wide, and he looked like he had suddenly understood something that he felt that he should have understood a long time ago.

“Koushi,” the alpha said with a broke voice. “I still love you, but not like I used to. I love the memory of you, and the way we used to be together, and that will never change. But surely you understand that I had to move on. I couldn’t possibly spend the rest of my life pining after you.”

Suga knew that. He may have not wanted to believe it at first, but he knew that it was true.

“My first instinct was to hate Tetsurou,” Daichi continued. “I couldn’t bear to be in the same room with him knowing that he had you after you didn’t want me anymore. But that wasn’t everything. Do you… Do you know how we got together?”

Suga shook his head, although they both already knew that he had no idea.

“My friends took me to this café,” Daichi said. “They thought that I needed to go out and get my mind off you. I’d never been to that place, but they had plenty of friends there, and they left me for a moment to go greet some. While I sat there waiting, you know who sat down across from me?”

Suga was looking at Daichi’s face as the alpha talked to him. Daichi had to close his eyes when one filled up with too many tears, the water dripping down his face before he opened his eyes again.

“Tetsurou approached me and that’s when I learned that he’s much more than just the annoying guy who slept with you,” Daichi continued. “He… I asked him later why, and he said that he wasn’t sure why he did it. But that’s how I found out that he’s gay, my friends suck, and he’s friends with Terushima.”

Suga couldn’t help perking up at the mention of Terushima. He wondered how Tanaka was doing with the boy, and felt bad for being so busy with his own problems that he hadn’t taken the time to ask the alpha.

“I can’t explain it, Koushi,” Daichi said almost desperately, “but after that I couldn’t stop thinking about Tetsurou. I… Oh god this sounds so stupid, but I went to the railway station the next day to see if I could catch him, and I still can’t believe that I actually did.”

“Wait,” Suga stopped the alpha. “You went to the railway station in the hopes of possibly running into him? Did you not realise how unlikely that was?”

Daichi whined.

“I know,” he said. “I know how stupid it was.”

“And you actually ran into him?” Suga had to confirm. “You’re telling me that your stupid plan worked?”

Daichi nodded, looking a mix of sad and amused, and Suga had to laugh while wiping tears off his face.

“I gave him my number,” Daichi said, looking slightly frightened. “I didn’t think he would contact me, but he eventually did.”

Daichi took a deep breath and wiped his face too.

“Koushi,” he said, quieter than before. “I think he’s my fated mate.”

Suga’s heart skipped a beat at that. He licked his dried lips just when the bell rang to signal that they were late. They looked at each other, and Suga was amazed to find that they still had a connection that allowed them to silently decide to finish their talk before heading to class. He hadn’t thought it even possible.

“I know you don’t believe in it,” Daichi said. “But I always did. And I think I have found mine.”

Suga had to consider his words for a moment. He knew that Daichi had a romantic streak that made him a firm believer in fated mates and destiny. He almost wanted to point out that at first Daichi had considered Suga to be his fated mate. He kept his mouth shut, however. Maybe he wasn’t kind, but he wasn’t mean either.

“How else could you explain the way I was suddenly drawn to him?” Daichi continued. “I’ve never wanted to be intimate with an alpha before. I… My first instinct was to get away when I found out that the café was for gays. Why else would I have found it impossible to stop thinking about the way he looked at me when he realised that I didn’t even know where I was and he’s just trying to hit on me?”

“Do you also think that he came onto you for that reason?” Suga asked. “Because you two are destined to be together?”

“Don’t laugh at me,” Daichi said sadly.

“I’m not,” Suga said. “In fact, Daichi, you can never tell anyone I told you this. But I think Bokuto might be my fated mate.”

Daichi looked at Suga with a sense of hostility, until he deduced that the omega wasn’t joking. He then nodded.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Suga,” he said. “I guess I was still too preoccupied with myself to fully understand how you feel.”

Suga looked down to Daichi’s feet. He had been tired of fighting with him ever since they had their first fight, but he wasn’t sure if it was as simple as just accepting the alpha’s apology.

At least it was a good place to start.

“It’s okay,” he said and looked up to the alpha. “I could have done things better too.”

Daichi shook his head but didn’t really argue, and Suga let it be. He felt lighter. He looked at the alpha and wondered if this could have been resolved a long time ago or if it needed to go on for long enough for them both to grow.

“Asahi deserves better than the two of us being a mess, right?” Daichi said and laughed.

Suga laughed too. He stepped closer and pulled Daichi into a hug. The alpha still smelled the same as before, but his scent didn’t make Suga’s heart drum wildly like it used to. Instead it made him feel good like a friend would, just like a good friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes it took me forever to get this chapter up! Anyway, I think there's one more chapter of this fic before it's done. I have some new ideas for the AU, and I'm quite excited to write more! But also I don't know how quickly I'll get anything done, uni is eating up a lot of my time!


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas was getting close, when Suga noticed how absentminded Tanaka was acting during practise. He first brushed it off as tiredness, but when the alpha kept on making stupid mistakes and missing even the easiest spikes, Suga got worried. He decided to talk to Tanaka after practise, and made sure to make his way towards the alpha immediately after they were dismissed. However, Tanaka was also headed his way.

“Is everything okay?” Suga asked when they had gotten away from curious ears.

Tanaka fidgeted and the red on his face deepened. He wouldn’t look at Suga, and the omega found it hard to let him take his time because he was burning with curiosity. He was hoping that there wasn’t anything badly wrong.

“It’s…” Tanaka started, but then looked thoughtful for a moment before scratching his neck and continuing. “It’s Christmas soon.”

Suga nodded.

“It is,” he said.

Tanaka needed just a bit of encouragement to make him feel more comfortable, Suga thought.

“Are you…” Tanaka begun, but then hesitated again. “Do you have plans for Christmas?”

Suga hummed.

“Not really,” he said. “I’m going to be studying hard.”

“Oh, yeah,” Tanaka said, voice trailing off, and he turned his head to the side until something snapped and he turned to look towards Suga again. “You’ll have entrance exams soon.”

“That’s right,” Suga said. “What about you, Tanaka? Any plans?”

Tanaka’s ears blushed, and he looked around as if to make sure that no one could hear them. He then leaned forward and lowered his voice.

“I might have some plans,” he said.

Suga nodded, hoping that it was enough to encourage the alpha to talk.

“Terushima,” Tanaka whispered.

Suga had thought that the alpha in question could be behind the blush that coloured Tanaka’s face. He smiled as he thought about the time when Tanaka had confessed to him that he and Terushima had kissed, how the alpha had been so nervous about telling him but wanted to do it either way.

“He,” Tanaka continued and swallowed. “He asked me if I wanted to spend Christmas with him.”

“Well, do you?” Suga asked.

Tanaka looked down, fidgeting with his hands.

“I think I do,” he said quietly. “But I’m… You know what it means?”

If Suga was honest, he wasn’t exactly certain what Tanaka meant with the question, but he went with his instinct.

“You mean sex?” he asked, making sure that his voice was quiet so Tanaka wouldn’t feel any more awkward.

The alpha nodded and looked up, eyes wide.

“I’m not sure what to do,” he said.

“Do you want to have sex with him?” Suga asked.

Tanaka’s blush was already so deep that it couldn’t get any worse, but now his ears were red too.

“I might,” he said and bit his lip. “But what if… What if I won’t?”

“You mean if you change your mind?” Suga asked.

Tanaka nodded gloomily. He was frowning now.

“What if I say yes at first but then it’s too…” Tanaka tried to think of a word to use, but seemed to come up with nothing. “What if he won’t stop?”

Suga immediately thought back to what Tanaka had told him and Oikawa about his past. The issue must have been deeply rooted inside him, and knowing that the boy never talked about it to anyone else before, Suga was at a loss of what to say.

“Have you told him about… what happened?” Suga asked.

Tanaka shook his head, just like Suga had expected.

“Have you thought about telling him?” he asked next.

Tanaka looked lost. Vulnerable. It wasn’t a good look on him. He was usually so full of dominant energy that seeing him act like the opposite of that made Suga’s heart ache. He then wondered if Tanaka’s usual personality was just a façade that he put up to keep anyone from guessing what a troubled past he had. It was even worse, so Suga quickly redirected his thoughts.

“Maybe you should tell him,” Suga gently suggested. “I’m sure he’ll understand that you’re not… That you might need some time.”

“He already knows I need time,” Tanaka argued. “What’s the point of revealing such things when he already knows I’m slow?”

Suga bit his lip. He knew that he wanted to persuade Tanaka into talking to Terushima, he knew that it would be the easiest way to make the other alpha see that there was much more to Tanaka’s “slowness” than simply the fact that it was a gay relationship. But how could he, when his junior was looking at him with such sadness and confusion?

“You know him better than I do,” Suga said. “But I’m sure that if you first say yes but then say no, he won’t have a problem with it.”

Tanaka looked aggravated, and Suga wasn’t sure why. Maybe there was a dimension that he wasn’t seeing because all he knew about the situation was what Tanaka had once told him. Maybe there was more to the trauma that he could never even begin to understand.

“What if he can’t?” Tanaka asked. “What if he loses control?”

Suga opened his mouth to reply when Tanaka still added:

“Like I did.”

Oh, Suga thought and closed his mouth to quickly rethink the situation. He hadn’t thought that Tanaka was still having trouble dealing with what had happened with Oikawa. They hadn’t really touched on the subject since the alpha had talked to Oikawa, and Suga had – as much as it pained him to admit it – pretty much forgotten about it.

“Tanaka,” Suga said gently. “What happened with Oikawa was different.”

“It wasn’t really,” Tanaka said.

He was looking to the floor now, kicking his shoe.

“He was in heat,” Suga pointed out. “You won’t be. You’re an alpha.”

“What difference does it make when the other party is an alpha too?” Tanaka asked and looked up with something furious in his eyes. “If an alpha gets past a line, there’s no stopping.”

Suga frowned.

“Do you really think that?” he asked, although clearly Tanaka did think that. “Don’t you trust yourself more than that?”

“Why should I?” Tanaka merely replied.

Suga didn’t know what to say to that. How could you possibly argue with that? Tanaka looked down again, biting his lip. Suga wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to reach out and hug the alpha, but he didn’t. It pained him to realise that as much as he considered Tanaka a friend, he wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with the alpha when things weren’t straightforward.

“Do you trust him?” Suga asked after a long silence.

It was getting close to their class to begin, but they were both still wearing their gym clothes.

“I don’t know,” Tanaka replied. “I don’t think I trust any alphas.”

Suga wondered if Oikawa felt the same. In some sense Suga himself might have felt the same. Hadn’t he always been quick to determine that there was something wrong with every single alpha he had ever met? He had even been sure that Bokuto had kept a secret from him just because that’s how alphas were.

“If you don’t trust him,” Suga said quietly, “then why are you with him?”

Tanaka looked up in surprise, his mouth open and eyes blinking.

“If you never trusted him, how did you have the courage to see him after school?” Suga asked. “Why did you kiss him?”

Tanaka lifted his fingers to his lips as if the kiss had just happened.

“We need to go to class,” Suga said and turned to look towards the locker room that sounded empty. “I will talk to you again about this if you want to.”

He turned back to Tanaka, who was still frozen in place, and took a hold of his wrist to pull him into the locker room. They quietly changed their clothes when the bell rung, and then ran to their classes.

*

When Christmas arrived, Suga received a message from Tanaka, and he replied with encouragement. He smiled at his phone for a moment longer, before turning his attention to other things at hand. Such as his studies.

Suga sighed. He knew that Daichi was in Tokyo visiting Kuroo, and beforehand he had given the alpha a hard time for choosing to waste valuable study time with his boyfriend, but now that he was faced with the fact that he was spending his free days on studying rather than seeing Bokuto, he wasn’t so sure of his decision after all. He opened a book and started on a chapter that had given him a hard time before, but it didn’t take long for him to find himself distracted and his mind wandering to Bokuto.

Surely the alpha didn’t have any plans for Christmas either. Suga had talked to him just on the previous day, and knew that Bokuto was also staying home to get some studying done. Bitterly Suga thought about the fact that because Bokuto had been scouted to a team he didn’t even have to study for entrance exams.

Suga stood up and walked around his room in the hopes of gaining back some of the focus that he – didn’t even have in the first place. He took a hold of his phone and called Bokuto before he could decide otherwise.

“Koushi!” Bokuto answered quickly with a chipper voice. “How are you? Studying hard?”

“Not exactly,” Suga grunted and sat down on his bed. “I can’t believe I decided to stay home and study instead of seeing you.”

“Koushi, that’s sweet!” Bokuto replied. “But I’m sure it’s a good decision. You’ll thank yourself when you’re enrolled in the top university and doing perfect!”

Suga giggled at Bokuto’s idea of him going that far in life.

“I miss you too much,” he said. “I can’t even think about studying.”

“Koushi, that’s not good!” Bokuto said. “You can’t think about me now!”

“I already am,” Suga chuckled. “I wish you were here with me.”

“I wish I was too,” Bokuto said softly. “But it won’t be long before we’ll be together for good!”

“You’re ever the optimist,” Suga said and smiled.

“It’s just a few more months,” Bokuto said. “Or weeks! you can count it in weeks!”

Suga chuckled.

“What if it was today,” he said. “What if we were together now? What would you like to do?”

“You could help me with this English homework,” Bokuto said immediately.

Suga rolled his eyes but his smile didn’t fade.

“Is that what you would really want to do?” he asked.

“You might as well help me,” Bokuto said defensively. “I know you’re much better in English than me.”

“Koutarou,” Suga said, making sure that he was talking as clearly as he possibly could. “Is that _really_ what you would _want_?”

Suga could practically hear how question marks filled his boyfriend’s head, and he waited patiently for the meaning of his question to click.

“What else could we do?” Bokuto finally asked.

Suga sighed and shook his head. He knew that Bokuto could be thick at times, but it wasn’t usually this serious. In fact, Suga often felt bad for the alpha when he or someone else (most often Kuroo) called him stupid.

“Koutarou,” Suga said, trying to bring a seductive tint to his voice while battling the huge smile that was stretching his mouth wide. “If we were alone together, what would you do?”

It sounded like Bokuto gasped, but Suga didn’t wait long enough to give him a chance to speak, just in case the alpha was still unclear of Suga’s intentions.

“I know what I would want,” he said. “I’d want you to kiss me.”

Bokuto squealed, sounding slightly strangled, and breathed right into the phone.

“You want me to kiss you?” he asked. “I will. I’ll kiss you, Koushi.”

“Good,” Suga said, breath heavy on purpose. “I want you to kiss me and push me onto the bed.”

Bokuto groaned quietly.

“Yeah,” he said. “I’ll do that.”

“What will you do next?” Suga asked.

He was hoping for Bokuto to take the lead so that he didn’t have to do much thinking. He only wanted to listen to his boyfriend’s words and imagine them together and doing exactly what the alpha described.

“I’ll stroke down your body,” Bokuto said, sounding overwhelmed, but Suga knew it would soon pass. “I’ll… I’ll kiss you again and undress you.”

“My shirt first?” Suga asked.

“No,” Bokuto said to his surprise. “I’ll go straight for your pants.”

“That was fast,” Suga snickered and moved his hand to his waistband. “You’re much more eager than I thought.”

“It was a good kiss!” Bokuto argued. “I want more.”

“You’ll get it,” Suga reassured the alpha.

It seemed that he had some catching up to do. He hadn’t expected Bokuto to get into it so fast. He pulled his pants down to his thighs, making sure to rustle a lot to allow Bokuto to hear.

“You have my pants down,” he said. “What will you do next.”

“Your cock,” Bokuto said and swallowed before he continued with a weakened voice. “How’s your cock.”

“Mmh, getting hard,” Suga said truthfully.

“Fuck, I want to see,” Bokuto said almost dreamily, and Suga fought the giggle that bubbled up. “I want to smell it.”

“Yes,” Suga said and pressed his hand right next to his cock, where he imagined Bokuto would most likely press his face. “It feels so good, Koutarou. But it’s so embarrassing to have you just smelling me.”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Bokuto quickly said. “God, Koushi, you just smell so good. You drive me crazy.”

Suga hummed and imagined Bokuto nuzzling his face against his groin like the alpha had done many times.

“You’re going to make me get my underwear wet,” Suga said.

“I better take it off then,” Bokuto said with a breathless laugh.

Suga smiled at how elated his boyfriend sounded. He hurriedly pulled off both his pants and underwear and kicked them aside.

“Koutarou,” Suga said.

“What?” Bokuto asked. “What do you want, Koushi?”

“I want you,” Suga whined. “Touch me.”

Bokuto groaned.

“Yeah, I’ll touch you,” he said. “With my hand. Your cock fits so nicely in my palm.”

“It sure does,” Suga said, taking a hold of his cock and trying to envision Bokuto’s hand hiding his hardening flesh inside it.

“I want to make you wet,” Bokuto said.

“You won’t have to work very hard,” Suga replied with a chuckle. “Your hand feels so good!”

Bokuto breathed heavily and shuffled around. Suga listened to it, waiting for the alpha to continue with the scene in his head.

“I want to press our cocks together,” Bokuto finally said and sighed in pleasure.

“Yes,” Suga agreed and sped up his strokes. “Yes, do that.”

“How wet are you, Koushi?” Bokuto asked. “Can I put my finger in?”

Suga took a moment to put Bokuto on speaker and place the phone safely on the bed before sliding his now free hand down and behind his balls to slide a fingertip over the slick that had collected between his ass cheeks.

“I’m quite wet,” Suga said. “You can definitely get a finger in.”

“Can I?” Bokuto asked eagerly.

“Yes,” Suga breathed and teased his puckered entrance with a finger.

“I’ll do it slowly, though,” Bokuto said almost like an afterthought. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Suga said, but pushed his finger in slowly. “You’re so good, your fingers are so thick and good.”

Bokuto groaned in response.

“You’re wet and hot around my finger,” he said. “I like it. I like how tight you are when I push inside you.”

Suga moaned quietly and couldn’t wait to push a second finger inside. His fingers were not as thick as Bokuto’s so it was okay. Yes, it was perfect. He spread them apart slightly.

“Fuck, Koutarou,” he moaned and shifted. “I want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah, Koushi,” Bokuto breathed. “I’ll fuck your tight hole.”

Suga whined and imagined how hard and good Bokuto’s cock would feel against his own, just rubbing against his hip, just anything. He pressed a third finger inside himself.

“I want to hear you,” Bokuto said. “I want to hear all of you.”

Suga chuckled. He took a hold of his phone and moved it between his legs. He then started fucking himself with his fingers, trying to get as much squelching noise out of the slick as he could.

“Fuck, that’s sexy,” Bokuto said from between Suga’s legs. “I want to fuck you so hard.”

“Yeah, I want your cock,” Suga replied. “I want you deep inside me.”

“You’re so tight and good,” Bokuto breathed. “So wet for me, Koushi.”

Suga whimpered as his fingertips brushed against his prostate.

“Make me come, Koutarou,” he moaned, the phone slipping off his grip.

Suga swore and felt around for the phone, moving it back to safety next to his head on the bed.

“Yeah,” Bokuto groaned on the other end. “I want to pump you full of my come.”

Suga was stroking his cock again, his toes curling as he approached the peak. Bokuto was breathing into the phone, small groans and the distant sound of touching himself driving Suga towards his release.

“Koushi,” Bokuto moaned. “Take my knot.”

“Yes,” Suga gasped.

He tried to keep as quiet as he could so he could hear Bokuto’s orgasm, how the alpha groaned and whimpered. Suga thought about all the times Bokuto had come inside him, how his cock rammed deeper as his knot rooted them together so his seed couldn’t escape, and after a few more strokes and pushing his fingers slightly deeper inside Suga was coming too. He whimpered when he pulled his fingers out, ass twitching at the sudden emptiness, and he wished that Bokuto was there with him to hug him close and kiss his forehead.

“I miss you,” he whispered to the phone.

“I miss you too, Koushi,” Bokuto said. “But it won’t be long before you’ll come here for your entrance exams.”

“I can’t wait,” Suga said lazily.

“Me neither,” Bokuto replied.

Suga closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by Bokuto’s voice, just for a moment.

*

The entrance exams had been hard on Suga, and he was glad that he, Daichi and Asahi had decided on taking a trip together afterwards. In spite of any initial worries, Suga had found his trip to Hokkaido with the two alphas enjoyable. Asahi had had that worried look on his face at the beginning, and Suga had decided to forget any resentment he may have still felt towards Daichi just to enjoy some quality time with his friends, exactly like they always used to. They had planned their trip for a long time, and Suga didn’t want his personal grudges to get in the way of them being friends together now that they still lived close by.

Obviously, he couldn’t completely shut out his thoughts, and found himself to get quiet and thoughtful on a few occasions, but he prided himself in being able to quickly snap out of it to keep Asahi happy.

The plan had been successful, and now it was their last night before heading back home. They were sitting together in a restaurant after having enjoyed a nice meal. Suga found himself getting tired already, possibly because he had worked so hard all week to stay nice towards Daichi, or simply because they had made sure to see and do everything they talked about beforehand. He was leaning his head on his hand, smiling at Asahi who looked much calmer than usual.

“Maybe I should have applied to Tokyo too,” Asahi said, but not as sadly as he usually said things that meant that the trio were going to break up to pursue their futures.

“You’ll be glad to stay in Miyagi,” Suga said with a smile. “You’d just get overwhelmed in a place like Tokyo.”

Asahi nodded thoughtfully. The alpha had talked to them about it many times since their second year in high school: how terrifying he found the idea of moving to a new city for his studies. He would be much happier in Miyagi.

“I hope I didn’t screw up too bad in my exams,” Suga said in turn and had a sip of his drink.

“You’re so good in everything!” Asahi immediately said. “You’ll get into all of the schools and then some.”

Suga laughed. He wasn’t feeling quite as confident as Asahi wanted him to feel, but it was the wrong moment to feel anxious about his exams. He glanced towards Daichi, who had been quiet for a while now. The alpha seemed deep in thought.

“Daichi?” Asahi tried and poked the alpha on the arm.

Daichi lifted his head and looked at his friends.

“I think there’s something I should talk about,” he said, and Suga immediately knew that the easy atmosphere would not return.

Asahi looked nervous too, his head snapped towards the other alpha, but Daichi smiled. He lifted his left hand onto the table, and for the first time Suga saw him wearing a ring on his ring finger. He shouldn’t have been so shocked; after all, he already knew that Daichi and Kuroo had gotten engaged, but the ring on Daichi’s finger made it seem even more real than it was already.

The look on Asahi’s face was priceless, and Suga couldn’t help laughing when he turned to look.

“Asahi?” Daichi asked and waved a hand in front of the alpha’s face.

If he had thought it would calm Asahi again, he was wrong. Instead Asahi’s eyes widened and he quickly glanced at Suga who was hiding his giggles behind a hand.

“I didn’t,” Asahi began, looked at Suga with a nervous frown, and turned back to the ring. “You’re seeing someone?”

Daichi laughed.

“Yes, Asahi,” he said. “I’m seeing someone. I’m very much seeing someone.”

Asahi’s eyes followed the ring as Daichi’s hand moved.

“When did he give you that?” Suga asked to save his friend from further worry.

“On Christmas,” Daichi said with a soft smile on his face.

Suga groaned when he thought about his own Christmas. It was even more annoying now that he knew that while he was doing his best to study and could only talk to Bokuto over the phone, Daichi was getting even more engaged with Kuroo.

“No need to look so sour,” Daichi said, and he sounded wounded.

“Sorry,” Suga said, straightened his back and smiled. “I’m happy for you. I just thought about something else.”

Daichi’s face told him that the alpha didn’t believe it, but they both turned to Asahi instead. The alpha looked like he had completely lost track of the conversation.

“You knew?” he then asked Suga.

Suga smiled gently.

“I knew,” he said.

“Asahi,” Daichi said to draw the alpha’s attention to himself. “I didn’t tell you before because it’s… I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Is it harder than telling Suga?” Asahi asked genuinely confused.

“Suga wasn’t really supposed to know, I guess,” Daichi said and flashed an apologetic smile at the omega who frowned at the statement. “Things just happened that way.”

Asahi nodded slowly, eyes glued to the ring on Daichi’s finger.

“So,” Daichi said and waited for Asahi to focus on the conversation again. “I’m engaged to another alpha.”

“What?” Asahi asked and jumped slightly.

Suga found himself biting his lip. He forced himself to stop and focused on Asahi instead. The alpha was looking at both him and Daichi in disbelief.

“For real?” he finally asked.

“For real,” Daichi said, and Suga nodded too.

“I didn’t know…” Asahi started to say but didn’t continue.

“Neither did I,” Daichi said. “Before it happened.”

Asahi looked uncomfortable. Suga had no idea how the alpha was taking the new information. They had never talked about things like this, although he did have a feeling that in the end Asahi would, maybe not understand, but at least accept it.

“It’s Kuroo,” Daichi said then. “I’m engaged to Kuroo.”

Asahi opened his mouth but closed it immediately. Suga knew how he probably felt: what could you possibly say?

“And another thing,” Daichi added.

Suga couldn’t even begin to imagine what else the alpha could still have to say.

“I have decided to move to Tokyo,” Daichi said. “Next week.”

“What?” Asahi and Suga both asked.

Suga was leaning over the table towards the two alphas, staring at Daichi in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Daichi said.

He was poking the table with a finger, looking at what he was doing rather than his friends.

“We talked about it,” he said. “And I just. I don’t want to be apart from him if I can be with him.”

Suga knew exactly how Daichi felt, and that’s what made him feel bad. He and Bokuto hadn’t talked about him moving to Tokyo, not really. How was Daichi’s future with Kuroo so put together when they hadn’t dated for even six months? Why didn’t Bokuto suggest something similar to Suga?

“Suga?” he heard Daichi call, and looked up.

Asahi was sobbing quietly, mumbling something about friendships ending and how sad he would be without his friends.

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked.

Suga stared at him for a moment. His eyes were just as dark brown as they always had been, the lighting making them look deeper and gentler than they usually did. His look was that of genuine concern, and Suga had seen that look many times, he knew Daichi’s face so well. He knew it better than he knew Bokuto’s face, and that thought prompted him to talk.

“No, I’m not okay,” he said.

He stood up, took his coat with him, and walked out of the restaurant.

It was chilly. Suga put his coat on. He had stopped by the door, and was now standing there with his hands in his pockets. He had forgotten to take gloves with him, and it made him even sadder. He looked up to the sky that was dark blue, no clouds to paint it different colours.

The door opened, but he didn’t look down. He was unhappy with many things that he didn’t want to be unhappy with. He didn’t want to always be upset about something.

“Suga?” Daichi asked, and the omega reluctantly looked down.

Asahi was standing next to Daichi with a worried face and teary eyes.

“Do you want to talk about something?” Daichi asked.

Suga wanted to shake his head, but didn’t. He wondered if he should talk. The two alphas were his friends. They had been friends for a long time now, and they used to share everything. Ever since he and Daichi stopped dating, things had been different, and not in a good way.

“I’m jealous,” Suga said.

He winced when he said that, the thought so unbearable that he could hardly accepted it, hadn’t even properly admitted it to himself yet.

“You were so difficult with everything to do with me,” Suga said. “And now you have your perfect relationship and you’re engaged and moving in together.”

Asahi looked like he wanted to interfere, but kept his mouth shut. Suga didn’t expect the alpha to do anything else, really. Asahi might have always wanted to avoid conflict, but he had also always known when some things need to be said.

“How do you just go from being in a normal relationship,” Suga continued, “and then find yourself in love with an alpha? And like it’s nothing you just get engaged and soon you’ll get married and stuff. How is it not a problem for you? How do you not have to work harder to achieve all that?”

Daichi looked serious but not hurt, and Suga took that as a permission to go on.

“Why do I get the bad end of everything?” he asked.

“Aren’t things going well with Bokuto?” Asahi asked.

Suga glanced at him before looking down to the ground.

“It depends,” he said. “He’s great. I love him, and he does his best to make things work. But then there are other things he does that just make me wonder if it’s genuine. How do I know he and Kuroo didn’t continue sleeping together after we got together?”

He heard Asahi gasp, and Daichi flinched. Maybe he shouldn’t have said it out loud, but he felt bitter tears gather in his eyes, and he desperately wanted to stop them.

“How do I know there’s nothing between them?” he continued. “When Bokuto says he cheated on me with Kuroo, did he secretly mean they went all the way? How should I know it was just a kiss?”

“Suga,” Daichi said then.

Suga looked up to him. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear whatever it was that the alpha was going to say. He was probably going to tell him to shut up and stop blaming Daichi’s precious boyfriend for sleeping around.

“It was just a kiss,” Daichi said instead, and Suga felt like he might fall backwards.

He didn’t. He was still standing just as stable as ever.

“I was there,” Daichi explained. “I was there when it happened.”

“What?” Suga asked.

He suddenly felt incredibly tired. Here was one more secret, one more detail he didn’t know about but the three alphas did.

“Should we go back to the room?” Daichi asked. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea to talk about it here.”

Suga looked around. It may have been getting late, but there were plenty of people around. He didn’t want to go now that there was a chance for him to learn more, but he also knew that it would be easier with no one around. So, he nodded, and they headed back to their hotel.

It was a quiet walk, and Suga felt bad for making things awkward for Asahi. Maybe they should have cancelled the trip after all, just stayed home and let themselves slowly drift apart until it would feel too uncomfortable to contact each other again.

When they were back in their room and they had taken their coats off, Suga sat down on his futon and expectantly looked at Daichi. The alpha sat down facing Suga and sighed. Asahi hovered by the doorway before making up his mind and sitting down with the others.

“I went to see Kuroo,” Daichi began. “I wanted to know if my feelings for him were what I thought they were, and I wanted to find out how he felt about me too. Then Bokuto showed up. He was drunk and loud, and it took Kuroo a lot of effort to contain him.”

Suga looked down to his lap. He knew that it was all his fault that Bokuto had felt the need to get drunk. The alpha had been sad because of him, and it hurt to know.

“He talked about you,” Daichi said. “He said that he was sad and lonely. And he then kissed Kuroo.”

Suga flinched. He slowly looked up to Daichi.

“You saw it happen?”

Daichi nodded solemnly.

“I saw it happen,” he said. “It was just a kiss.”

“A small kiss?” Suga asked hopefully.

“On the small side, yes,” Daichi said.

Suga closed his eyes and breathed, sat still for a while to take in this new fact.

“You don’t have to doubt him,” Daichi said. “He didn’t really cheat on you at all.”

Suga opened his eyes to look at the alpha.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he asked.

Daichi’s eyes were serious.

“I didn’t know you knew about it,” he replied. “I had no idea that Bokuto told you.”

Suga nodded. Then he nodded again. The relief that had washed over him made him feel faint, and he was glad that he was sitting down. He closed his eyes again to give himself time to return to reality.

“I didn’t know you had so many issues in your mind,” Daichi said.

Suga took a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking up at the alpha.

“Of course you didn’t,” he said. “I never told you.”

“You should have,” Daichi said, but not accusatorially.

Suga shook his head before smiling slightly.

“Like I told you before,” he said, “I had no reason. Because we weren’t friends.”

“Are we friends now?” Daichi asked.

Suga glanced at Asahi, who was worriedly listening to the conversation. He smiled at the alpha before looking at Daichi again.

“Yes, we are friends now,” he said.

“Then, will you tell me – us,” Daichi said and nodded towards Asahi, “what else has been bothering you?”

Suga fisted his hands. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t want to ruin the last evening of their vacation any more than he already had.

“Suga?” Daichi tried, but Suga only bowed his head down and stared at the floor.

“You can talk to us,” Asahi said.

Suga glanced up at him.

“I’m sorry I ruined everything,” Suga said sadly.

He might have been unable to hide how sad he was, but at least he wasn’t crying. He considered that a victory. He had done quite enough crying for a lifetime.

“You haven’t ruined anything,” Daichi said.

“I’m just glad that you’re talking to us again,” Asahi said.

That made Suga straighten up properly. He had thought about how Asahi must have felt when he and Daichi broke up, and he knew how difficult it had been to keep their friendship with Asahi intact while dancing around each other and trying to not step on anyone’s toes. He had thought about it, but he was sad to realise that he hadn’t thought about it as much as he could have. Ever since he and Oikawa had become better friends, he had defaulted to talking to the omega instead of his old friends. And only partly because some of what he had to say concerned Daichi.

“I’m really sorry, Asahi,” he said. “I didn’t think… I forgot that friendship needs more work than just seeing each other in school. I should have made sure to make you feel more included.”

Asahi was now shaking his head.

“It’s not your fault,” he said, and his voice was trembling slightly. “I know it’s been a rough year for both of you. I understand it.”

Suga smiled.

“Daichi once told me I’m kind,” he said. “But really the only kind person in this room is you.”

Asahi blushed and scratched his stubble.

“I promise to stay in touch,” Suga said. “If I ever even leave.”

He trailed off to allow the two alphas an opportunity to stop him from talking, but they were both looking at him with encouragement. Suga bit his lip.

“I’m scared,” he said. “That Bokuto has forgotten that it takes effort to move in together.”

Daichi cocked his head to the side, and Asahi looked worried.

“Sometimes I feel like I’m the only one working hard for our relationship,” Suga said and sighed. “But how does he expect me to do it all alone?”

“Have you told him how you feel?” Asahi asked.

Suga blushed.

“Not exactly,” he mumbled in response.

“Suga!” Daichi exclaimed in frustration. “You’re the one who always keeps telling others how important it is to talk.”

“I know,” Suga said. “I feel so stupid.”

“Stop feeling stupid and talk to him,” Daichi said.

Asahi nodded.

“You’ll definitely make it happen,” he said.

Suga smiled at them. He then burst to laughter. The two alphas looked at each other with surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Suga wheezed. “I’m just so happy that we’re talking properly.”

Daichi cooed and pulled Suga into a hug. After a moment, he also pulled Asahi in, and the three of them laughed together.

“I didn’t even realise how much I missed you two,” Suga said.

“I did,” Asahi mumbled, and both Suga and Daichi turned to look at him with a smirk.

Asahi looked alarmed and tried to pull away, but it was already too late: Suga and Daichi both leaned in to leave wet kisses on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels kind of fractured because I had to make such big time jumps. Also I'm sorry to leave the Tanaka situation hanging like that, but I'm going to... Well, I might just as well reveal that I'm going to write a Tanaka centered fic, so his love life will be revealed in its full potency later.
> 
> I'm actually super worried about continuing this AU because I don't know anything about studying in Japan but well. It's not like this fic has been very school focused so far either. The question at this point isn't if I'm going to continue this AU, it's: which of the 5 planned fics am I going to write next?
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! They keep me motivated to write more!


End file.
